Les 47ème Hunger Games
by FantasticMrsFox
Summary: Les 47ème Hunger Games racontés du point de vue de 12 tributs qui vont devoir tout faire pour rentrer chez eux saufs mais peut-être plus vraiment sains.
1. District 1 - Vini Tresti

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Hunger Games et les personnages de la trilogie appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

Note d'auteur : Bonsoir à tous ! J'ai décidé moi aussi d'écrire ma propre édition des Hunger Games. J'espère que mon écriture vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>District Un : Vini Tresti  F / 12 ans

Je m'éveille avant même que mon réveille-matin ne sonne. Poussant sans ménagement mes couvertures, je pose mes pieds au sol et essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées alors que je réalise quel jour nous sommes. Ma première Moisson. Je me suis couchée tôt hier soir, mais pourtant je n'ai pu dormir que quelques heures ponctuées de nombreux cauchemars. J'ai eu douze ans il y a déjà quatre mois, mais c'est seulement aujourd'hui que je réalise vraiment ce que cela représente. Malgré moi, je ne peux empêcher la peur de me tirailler le ventre. Je n'ai jamais pris de tesserae, j'ai seulement douze ans et pourtant… Si le sort ne m'est pas favorable, ce sera moi la pauvre fille qui sera condamnée à mort tout à l'heure.

Chassant mes pensées déprimantes, je m'assois à mon bureau et commence à replonger dans mes leçons de la veille. Malgré mon jeune âge, je suis déjà capable de comprendre des problèmes mathématiques du niveau de mon frère de seize ans. Il m'a toujours prêté ces livres d'école, sûrement parce qu'il m'aime bien mais aussi parce qu'il sait que ce sera moi qui fera ces devoirs. Beaucoup de gens me demandent ce que je trouve intéressant dans les calculs, les chiffres et les théorèmes. Certains se risquent même à me demander pourquoi je suis aussi intelligente, en me regardant avec un petit sourire hypocrite. Mais je vois bien dans leurs regards que je suis déjà bien assez une bête curieuse comme ça pour me risquer à leur répondre franchement.

Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi d'avoir un cerveau au-dessus de la moyenne. Il n'y a franchement pas grand-chose d'intéressant à calculer la vitesse d'un hovercraft selon des paramètres différents, ou mesurer la fréquence de je ne sais quel machin, mais j'aime ça. Toute cette régularité, cette inflexibilité. Il n'y a aucune place pour l'interprétation dans les mathématiques. Aucune. Et c'est ça que j'aime réellement. Mais je me contente de sourire bêtement à leurs questions, et mon charme encore enfantin fait effet. J'imagine que l'intelligence ne vient pas toujours avec la confiance. Je me sens tellement en décalage avec tout le monde, il n'y a que quand mon cerveau peut se concentrer sur un problème complexe que je me sens bien. Alors je reste en compagnie des livres, des manuels scolaires.

Mécontente de m'être encore perdue dans mes sombres pensées, je ferme mon livre d'un geste brusque et descend bruyamment les escaliers après m'être habillée. Papa est déjà en train de préparer un gargantuesque petit-déjeuner, mais je ne vois ni ma mère ni mon frère.

- Tu es stressée ma puce ? me demande gentiment mon père. Tu sais que Maman ne pourra pas être là pour ta Moisson aujourd'hui...

- Oui, je sais pour Maman. Et pour la Moisson... j'essaie de ne pas trop m'en faire. C'est juste l'histoire de quelques heures. Ce sera réglé après, t'inquiète pas. je dis en prenant un air assuré.

Mon père me lance un regard indulgent. Je peux le sentir stressé mais aussi… Désarmé ? Il s'attendait peut-être à me trouver en train de pleurer ou tremblante de peur. Mais je n'y peux rien-moi si je ne suis pas aussi expressive que lui.

- Viniiiiiiiii hurle mon grand frère en se plantant devant moi. Joyeuse 1ère Moisson très chère ! Puisse le sort vous être fa-vo-ra-ble !

J'hésite entre rire et rouler des yeux, mais je finis par soupirer et je m'installe à la petite table de la cuisine alors que mon frère fait de même, sous le regard plus que désapprobateur de mon père.

- Yaxi, tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça aujourd'hui ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ta première Moisson ?! On ne rit pas de choses comme ça ! Et si ta sœur était tirée au sort !

- Relax papa ! On sait que les chances sont quasi nulles. Il y aura bien une carrière pour être volontaire, et quand bien même. Il y a quoi, 4% de chances qu'elle soit tirée au sort ? dit mon frère en attrapant autant de pancakes que son assiette peut en contenir.

- Oui mais –

- C'est 3% de chance en fait, je rectifie en coupant mon père. Yaxi s'étouffe à moitié avec son pancake.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, tu es allée jusqu'à calculer tes chances d'être tirée au sort ?!

- Bien sûr, je réponds en le regardant avec un air suffisant. C'est le meilleur moyen de se rassurer.

- Ouais, marmonne-t-il. Sinon tu peux juste éviter d'y penser hein…

- Oui bien sûr. Je vais peut-être signer mon arrêt de mort dans quelques heures mais oui… ne pas y penser. Quel jeu d'enfant je réplique sarcastiquement. Je ne réagis pourtant pas aussi vite à ses provocations d'habitude mais... j'imagine que je dois être plus stressée que je ne le pensais.

Mon père sentant mon envie urgente de changer de sujet nous rejoint alors et essaye alors de monopoliser au maximum la conversation pour ne plus parler de la Moisson. Je l'écoute d'une oreille et finit rapidement de manger. Je voudrais encore aller faire quelques problèmes avant de partir pour la Moisson. Au cas où ce serait mes derniers…

En revenant dans ma chambre, je remarque qu'une lettre était posée sur mon bureau. Je ne l'avais même pas vue tout à l'heure, ce qui me fait penser que malgré moi, ce jour m'atteint plus que je ne le voudrais. En l'ouvrant, je reconnais directement l'écriture de ma mère, et je finis de la lire en moins d'une minute. Des larmes commencent à couler sur mon visage et tombent en venant tacher la précieuse lettre que je tiens dans mes mains. Je les essuie brusquement d'un geste rageur. Je n'en reviens pas ! C'est juste une lettre, bon sang ! Pourquoi suis-je si émotive tout à coup ? Je sais qu'une Moisson n'est pas quelque chose qui doit être pris à la légère, mais je m'en veux de me laisser aller de cette façon. A ce moment-là, je me fais la réflexion que je ressemble beaucoup plus à mon père qu'à ma mère finalement, alors que mes parents ne cessent de me dire le contraire.

Mon ventre émet un gargouillement sonore et j'entends Yaxi émettre un ricanement dans la pièce d'à côté. Quel nul. Mais je ne suis pas mieux… Je me rends compte qu'à part un verre de jus de pomme, je n'ai rien réussi à avaler ce matin. Je me maudis de ma faiblesse, alors que Yaxi ouvre brusquement la porte de ma chambre. Je le regarde méchamment et l'abreuve d'insultes alors qu'il me tend une part de gâteau au chocolat enroulé dans une serviette. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la saisir brusquement, et je mords dedans sans aucune manière alors que les larmes continuent de dévaler mes joues et que Yaxi m'ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux d'un air peiné.

Je sais que mon frère me comprend plus que je ne le pense. Il n'essaie pas de me parler alors que je m'essuie la bouche avec la serviette, ce que j'apprécie. Il se contente de m'embrasser sur le front et m'annonce que nous partons dans une demi-heure. J'essaye de lui sourire mais j'ai l'impression que cela ressemble plus à une grimace, alors qu'il ferme doucement la porte. Je prends une grande inspiration et me force à bloquer mes pensées. Je saisis la lettre de ma mère et la plie du mieux que je peux pour qu'elle puisse rentrer dans la petite poche de ma robe.

Je m'assois ensuite devant ma coiffeuse, et le miroir me revoit l'image d'une jolie fille aux yeux rougis qui chercher à se donner un air faussement assuré. Je me frotte les yeux une dernière fois et essaye de faire des grimaces ridicules pour me détendre. Cela marche alors que j'en réussi une particulièrement grotesque, et je n'arrive pas à retenir un ricanement. Je mets brusquement ma main devant ma bouche, et pense que Yaxi doit certainement me prendre pour une folle s'il m'a entendue. Tant pis. Mon humeur est maintenant redevenue plus neutre, et je sais que la crise de larmes de tout à l'heure est définitivement passée. Je me souris dans le miroir, en pensant que le mauvais pressentiment qui m'étreint le cœur depuis ce matin n'est sûrement qu'une invention de mon esprit troublé.

* * *

><p>Papa a absolument tenu à m'accompagner jusqu'à la place publique. C'est un peu humiliant mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine. Je vais même jusqu'à lui tenir la main, alors que Yaxi nous dépasse en ricanant. Je regrette un peu que Maman ne soit pas encore rentrée de son travail, mais je sais qu'elle pensera à moi. De toute façon, ça m'arrange aussi un peu qu'elle ne soit pas là. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu jouer la comédie aussi bien devant elle. Mais je veux que personne ne s'inquiète pour moi, alors j'agis comme à l'accoutumée. J'essaye d'être le plus neutre possible quand Papa me laisse avec les douze ans, quand le Pacificateur me prélève une goutte de sang, quand je vois Yaxi rire avec ses amis, et quand l'hôte se décide enfin à prendre le micro.<p>

Je ne connais pas son nom, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver plutôt charismatique. Le privilège d'habiter dans le District Un est celui d'avoir beaucoup plus de liberté que dans les districts les plus pauvres. J'ai entendu dire que les gens étaient obligés de regarder les Jeux là-bas. A la maison, nous n'avons pas de télévision, et je dois avouer que malgré la proximité du Capitole, ça reste un endroit assez méconnu pour moi. Je reporte mon regard sur l'hôte et remarque qu'il est habillé très élégamment, avec un costume rouge cerise sobre qui met sa peau pâle et ses cheveux noirs en valeur. Malgré tout, je peux voir que sous son air sûr de lui, il n'a pas l'air parfaitement rassuré.

- District Un, bonjour ! Je suis Siren Flix, votre nouvel hôte ! Enchanté ! Je suis vraiment heureux d'être avec vous aujourd'hui pour les 47ème Hunger Games !

Les filles autour de moi parlent entre elles et échangent des commentaires sur notre nouvel hôte tandis qu'il poursuit son discours. Moi aussi, j'aimerai avoir une amie avec qui partager mes pensées. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûre d'être très appréciée de la population du District Un. Je pense que voir une petite fille de seulement douze ans, née de parents venant du District Onze, voler toute l'attention grâce à son intelligence ne leur plait pas vraiment. Contrairement à Yaxi, je suis née dans le District Un, mais je n'ai vraiment pas la sensation d'y appartenir. Ma peau est trop noire, mon cerveau trop développé, je ne me sens pas à ma place ici. Je sais que je n'aurai jamais eu la chance d'aller dans une bonne école si j'étais née dans le District Onze, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie là-bas.

Soudain, tout le monde semble s'être tourné vers moi. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'estrade et réalise que notre hôte a déjà un papier dans la main et regarde dans ma direction.

- Si Vini Tresti pouvait venir me rejoindre sur l'estrade ! dit-il avec ce qui ressemble à un air compatissant.

Les filles autour de moi s'écartent pour me laisser passer, et je réalise ce qui est en train d'arriver. Je réalise que 3% de chance ce n'est pas rien finalement. Mes jambes bougent automatiquement et me portent jusqu'à l'estrade. J'ai mal à la tête tandis que je pense à mille choses à la fois. L'hôte reprend la parole, se déplace sur la scène, me parle, mais je n'entends plus rien. J'essaye de me concentrer et regarde devant moi, alors que je tombe sur l'image d'une petite fille noire mais déjà grande pour son âge avec un regard perdu. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point mon visage peut sembler inexpressif alors que mon cerveau lui fourmille tellement d'information que j'en ait mal à la tête.

Soudain, un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années monte sur l'estrade à son tour. Je n'ai même pas entendu l'hôte l'appeler. Je le regarde à la dérobée alors qu'il salue la foule d'un air plutôt assuré. Puis l'hôte me tourne gentiment vers lui pour que l'on se serre la main. Je remarque que je fais presque sa taille, alors que je n'ai que douze ans. Nos yeux se rencontrent quand nous nous serrons la main, et étrangement je n'arrive pas bien à interpréter ce que j'y vois.

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvre à la volée et Yaxi me prend brusquement dans ses bras. Je n'avais même pas remarqué avoir changé d'endroit. Mes absences m'inquièteraient si je n'y étais pas si habituée. J'ai la chance d'avoir un cerveau qui peut prendre la relève tout seul quand mon cœur ne sait plus quoi faire.<p>

L'étreinte prend fin et je rencontre une paire de prunelles dorées. Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux, ce qui m'étonne car mon frère pleure encore moins que moi.

- Ces enfoirés du District Un… Ce sont tous des lâches. Même pas capable de se porter volontaire pour une gosse de douze ans ! Il essuie rageusement ses larmes et je réalise qu'en effet, personne ne s'est porté volontaire pour moi, malgré mon âge.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si cela m'étonne. Je sais que notre famille est plutôt mal vue dans notre District. D'abord la réussite professionnelle incroyable de ma mère qui réussit à s'installer dans le District Un alors qu'elle est née dans le Onze, puis moi qui me révèle surdouée et fait la fierté de mes professeurs… J'imagine que la jalousie ou le mépris des habitants du District pour notre famille a eu raison de moi.

Mon père resté en retrait ouvre soudain la bouche et je force mes pensées à s'arrêter pour l'écouter.

- M-m-ma chérie écoute. Tu es intelligente, très intelligente, ce dont beaucoup de tributs ne peuvent pas se vanter. Je sais que tu peux survivre. Sois forte. Ne fait confiance à personne. Sa voix s'est plusieurs fois brisée au détour d'une phrase et son visage est baigné de larmes mais je sais qu'il est sincère. Je descends du fauteuil pour aller l'enlacer en me retenant de pleurer. J'aimerai lâcher prise à cet instant, me laisser aller contre lui et pleurer mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si j'agis comme d'habitude, peut-être que tout redeviendra comme avant.

Les Pacificateurs entrent dans la pièce, et j'essaye de graver l'image de mon frère et mon père une dernière fois dans ma tête. Mon cerveau devrait bien être capable de faire ça, après tout. Je pense à ma mère alors que l'on me dirige vers le train. Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir, ou est-ce plutôt adieu ? Après un dernier regard pour ce qui fut mon district, je me demande sarcastiquement comment mes calculs vont pouvoir me sauver de vingt-trois autres tributs ayant tous, exactement comme moi, horriblement envie de rentrer chez eux.


	2. District 2 - Reji Mank

Note d'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le second tribut, Reji Mank ! Je me suis un peu laissée emporter, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le précédent mais ce personnage m'a vraiment beaucoup inspirée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>District Deux : Reji Mank  G / 14 ans

Je sens quelque chose sur mon nez alors que j'entrouvre les yeux et vois mon meilleur ami penché sur moi avec une brindille. Il me regarde malicieusement et je souris.

- Je savais pas que c'était si fatiguant de ne rien faire, hein Reji ?

Je me relève doucement en essayant d'enlever les herbes qui se sont accrochées à mes vêtements.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être aussi énergique de bon matin débile, je réponds en prenant un air faussement vexé.

Axair sourit et nous essayons de grimper un peu plus haut vers les Rocheuses. Les collines du District Deux sont étrangement calmes aujourd'hui, et je suis un peu déçu de ne voir aucun animal alors que nous progressons vers le chemin principal. Finalement, nous faisons halte dans une clairière et j'en profite pour sortir le livre que j'ai acheté hier. Axair remarque mon petit manège alors que j'essaye de trouver une plante ressemblant aux illustrations du bouquin. Il n'est pas très intéressé par tout ce qui se rapporte à la nature d'habitude, mais il m'aide pourtant à chercher et nous trouvons ensemble un edelweiss. La fleur est magnifique et je décide de la cueillir pour la mettre dans mes cheveux.

- Alors comment tu me trouves ? je minaude alors que mon meilleur ami éclate de rire.

J'ai vu une fille le faire hier dans la rue, et j'ai trouvé ça plutôt joli. Autant la fleur que la fille en fait. J'imagine que je suis arrivé à un âge où je commence à m'intéresser de plus près aux relations amoureuses, même si je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment très doué. J'aimerai bien essayer d'en parler avec Axair, mais il se ferme à chaque fois que j'évoque une fille qui me plait. Peut-être que je devrai demander des conseils à Molee… si je suis prêt à l'entendre se moquer de moi pour le reste de mes jours.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je cherche Axair des yeux et remarque qu'il s'est assis sur un rocher plus loin, me regardant lui aussi. Il détourne la tête, gêné, alors que je m'approche de lui.

- Ça va vieux, je demande. Stressé pour la Moisson ?

- O-oui c'est ça, la Moisson s'empresse-t-il de répondre mal à l'aise. Je suis inquiet pour Melkior... ajoute-t-il en regardant ses pieds. C'est vrai que son petit frère est maintenant éligible. Quelle malchance de fêter son anniversaire le jour de la Moisson… Je pense égoïstement que Molee quant à elle n'est heureusement plus éligible maintenant qu'elle vient de fêter ses dix-neuf ans.

Je m'assois à côté de lui et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules, le prenant dans mes bras. J'aimerai dire quelque chose, mais tout ce à quoi je peux penser est soit très cliché soit très mensonger donc je préfère ne rien dire. Nous restons comme ça un moment avant qu'il ne se lève prestement, le visage étrangement rouge.

- On devrait y aller. Je voudrai déjeuner avec ma famille, et tu pourras en faire de même marmonne-t-il, et nous descendons précautionneusement jusqu'à la ville. Je ne suis même pas sûr que mon père et ma sœur soient à la maison de toute façon, mais je sais qu'Axair serait triste si je décidais de rester seul ici, donc je le suis. Même si les relations avec ma famille ne sont pas catastrophiques, je sais que les siennes sont beaucoup plus harmonieuses.

Nous arrivons chez lui et je le laisse, tandis que je décide de flâner un peu avant de rentrer chez moi. Hier, j'ai repéré un livre répertoriant toutes les espèces de plantes présentes dans notre district, et même si je n'ai pas d'argent pour l'acheter, je sais que le libraire me laissera le feuilleter un peu avant de me mettre dehors.

Alors que je pousse la porte de la boutique, il m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Un peu déconcerté, je lui rends et commence à me diriger vers le rayon botanique. Saisissant le livre que j'avais repéré, je le feuillette doucement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre. J'écarquille les yeux en me rendant compte qu'une demi-heure vient déjà de passer. Prenant soin de cacher correctement mon livre derrière une pile de bouquin sur le fonctionnement des hovercrafts, je me retourne et bouscule un garçon.

- Tu peux pas faire attention imbécile !

Un bruit strident me ramène à la réalité et je me rends compte qu'une béquille vient de tomber au sol. Je la ramasse et la tend au garçon que je viens de bousculer en lui jetant un regard noir. Je me rends compte qu'il n'est autre que le fils du libraire, alors qu'il remet sa béquille en place en me jetant un coup d'œil agacé que je m'empresse de lui rendre. Il s'en va ensuite en direction d'un rayon adjacent, et, alors que je vais pour sortir, le libraire me hèle en me demandant ce que j'ai pensé du livre que je feuilletais. Énervé de m'être fait remarquer inutilement, je lui réponds hâtivement et sans le regarder. Malgré tout, il semble m'écouter gentiment, et je vois qu'il a remarqué mon énervement.

- Excuse Kar, me dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Il a fait une mauvaise chute hier soir en s'entrainant, et il s'est brisé la jambe. Dans ces conditions, il ne peut plus se porter volontaire aujourd'hui, et c'est une grande déception pour lui me raconte-il, l'air de n'être, contrairement à son fils, pas déçu du tout. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. J'avais en effet entendu que Kar était le carrière qui devait se porter volontaire aujourd'hui. Est-ce que cela veut dire que la Moisson sera équitable cette année ?! Je ne veux pas être tiré au sort comme dans les districts les plus pauvres…

J'essaye de garder un air neutre, et salue le libraire avant de pousser la porte et de rejoindre ma maison en courant. C'est vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais… Quel abruti ! Se casser la jambe juste avant la Moisson… Ne pouvait-il pas faire attention !? La perspective d'être tiré au sort éclot dangereusement dans ma tête, mais je décide d'en faire abstraction en me dépêchant de rentrer chez moi.

* * *

><p>Je pousse doucement la porte d'entrée, et remarque que toute ma famille est déjà affairée derrière les fourneaux. Je les salue avant de m'assoir, et ma sœur me jette un regard peu amène, qui signifie sûrement qu'en plus d'être en retard je suis aussi un gamin mal élevé de ne pas les aider.<p>

- Comment étaient les jolies fleu-fleurs ? me demande-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Je roule des yeux et fait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. En la voyant porter deux assiettes remplies à ras-bord de nourriture jusque sur la table sans le moindre effort, je me surprend à l'envier un peu. Grâce à son travail de tailleuse de pierre, elle est devenue aussi forte que belle. Je me rappelle encore de la gamine chétive qu'elle était quand elle avait mon âge, et je dois avouer que c'est maintenant moi que l'on qualifie de chétif. J'ai au moins la chance d'avoir un peu de sa beauté.

Ma mère s'assoit à son tour et essaie de faire la conversation. Je lui parle de la balade avec Axair, et elle rit en me faisant remarquer que l'edelweiss est toujours dans mes cheveux. Je rougis furieusement en mettant ma tête dans mes mains, alors que ma sœur éclate de rire et que mon père me regarde avec un air désabusé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai marché dans la rue comme ça… pour quoi je vais passer maintenant ?!

- J'imagine que la ballade devait plutôt être un rendez-vous amoureux non ? susurre vicieusement ma sœur. Personnellement je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu épouse un garçon mais je crois que maman serait très triste de ne pas avoir de petits-enfants n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu sais ils peuvent toujours adopter répond gentiment ma mère alors que j'avale mon verre de jus d'orange de travers.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ?! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Mon presque frère ! Eurk ! Ce serait comme épouser Molee ! je réplique furieusement.

Mon père me jette un regard peu amène et je me rends compte que j'ai crié un peu trop fort. Ma mère me ressert du jus d'orange et ma sœur me regarde comme si elle lisait en moi. Je crois que l'on s'est toujours plus ou moins insupporté mais en ce moment c'est le pire… Depuis que mon père la forme pour devenir la prochaine tailleuse de pierre de la famille, j'ai vraiment l'impression de n'être qu'un moins que rien. Être l'aînée de la famille ne relève en rien de sa faute mais j'en ai marre que les gens ne connaisse qu'elle.

Oui, Molee Mank, une des rares filles à être tailleuse de pierre est vraiment chouette mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Reji Mank, son petit frère passionné de botanique n'est pas aussi intéressant. Cela est aussi dû au fait que je ne corresponds pas vraiment aux attentes de mon père. C'est vraiment cliché, mais je pense que ma passion pour les 'fleu-fleurs' comme le dit si bien ma sœur l'agace. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi fort qu'elle mais moi aussi je vaux la peine d'être écouté. J'ai même pensé à devenir carrière à mes dix ans pour lui plaire mais devant tous ces garçons super-motivés, j'ai pris peur et me suis enfui. Molee serait sûrement devenue une carrière si elle avait été à ma place, elle. Mais penser aux Jeux me fait penser à Kar et sa blessure, et je m'empresse de chasser tout ça de ma tête. Je lève les yeux de mes céréales pour voir mon père me regarder, agacé.

- Alors on rêvasse, _petit_ frère, me demande ma sœur, en insistant particulièrement sur le 'petit'.

Comprenant que je n'écoutais pas un mot, mon père prend une grande inspiration et recommence.

- Reji, Fesko m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire quelque chose concernant les jeux… commence-t-il l'air peiné. Ma mère et ma sœur ont soudain des mines sombres et me regardent gentiment. Tu connais Kar, le fils du propriétaire de la librairie près du parc ? J'acquiesce, sachant déjà la suite. Il s'est cassé la jambe hier soir en s'entrainant pour les Jeux. Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais c'est lui qui devait se porter volontaire tout à l'heure. Sa blessure étant sérieuse, il ne le fera pas. Il n'y a aucun autre carrière de dix-huit ans cette année, et je ne sais pas si un carrière de dix-sept voudra tenter sa chance, par rapport à… enfin tu vois.

Oui je sais. Il y a cinq ans, un carrière de dix-sept a voulu se porter volontaire pour prouver qu'un an d'entrainement ne changeait en rien le résultat des Jeux. Il est mort au bain de sang trahit par les autres carrières. Depuis, étrangement, les carrières s'étant portés volontaires avaient tous attendus leurs dix-huit ans sans exception. Moi je dis ça je dis rien hein…

- Donc… continue-t-il. Il est possible que le tribut masculin soit décidé grâce au tirage au sort cette année… D'accord Reji ? achève-t-il en me regardant à la dérobée.

J'ai de la chance de déjà connaître cette histoire, parce qu'honnêtement, je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu réussir à garder la face après cette révélation. Bon, bien sûr les chances d'être tiré au sort sont infimes mais… c'est encore mieux quand elles sont nulles n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis allé à la librairie aujourd'hui et je l'ai croisé en fait. C'est pour ça que j'étais en retard d'ailleurs je dis en le regardant.

Il me regarde surpris et ma sœur prend un air sournois avant de se mettre à parler.

- Pourquoi ce serait pas toi qui te porterai volontaire hein petit frère ? Sauver un gamin innocent serait un grand plus pour ta réputation tu sais finit-elle avec un petit rire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me fait la réflexion qu'un autre carrière pourrait très bien être tiré au sort, et, dans ce cas-là, je ne sais pas si le qualificatif 'innocent' serait très approprié. J'entends ma mère prendre ma défense et rabrouer sèchement ma sœur, alors que mon père détourne le regard après avoir lâché un petit rire. Un jour banal dans la famille Mank. Comme si je ne risquais pas d'être envoyé vers ma mort dans une heure.

* * *

><p>Je rejoins Axair qui m'attend avec son petit frère. Melkior essaye de se donner un air neutre, mais il se tient tellement collé à son frère qu'il est impossible de ne pas voir qu'il est stressé. J'essaye de lui faire un sourire rassurant avant de le saluer en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il me jette un regard noir et nous éclatons de rire en même temps. Axair nous regarde d'un air désapprobateur mais attendri, et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que nous pourrions presque avoir l'air d'une famille.<p>

A part ma mère qui m'a serrée dans ses bras à m'en faire mal aux côtes, la mienne de famille n'a pas été très démonstrative en termes d'affection. Ma sœur s'est contentée de me souhaiter bonne chance en souriant narquoisement, et mon père m'a quant à lui gratifié d'un hochement de tête, avant d'aller rejoindre l'emplacement réservé aux familles. Ça me chaud au cœur, merci hein. Je soupire alors qu'Axair enlace Melkior et lui montre ensuite l'emplacement réservé aux douze ans.

Je regarde la foule autour de nous alors que Melkior fait baisser son frère pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir Axair rougir furieusement et donner une tape sur la tête de son frère que l'éclat de rire du plus jeune se perd parmi les murmures de la foule. Mon ami me prend alors par le bras et nous entraine vers les quatorze-ans. Nous sommes presque les derniers, et notre hôte prend la parole avant même d'avoir pu échanger quelques mots avec mon meilleur ami.

- Saluuuut le District Deux ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? J'espère qu'on va tous pouvoir bien s'amuser pour les quarante-sixièmes Huuuuunger Games ! s'exclame-t-il avec l'énergie d'un gosse de dix ans. Le maire de notre district le regarde avec l'air de planifier son assassinat, puis il prend une grande inspiration et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Ah oui merde pardon ! Euh non pas merde ahahahah oups je l'ai encore dit bon tant pis hein les amis ! reprend notre hôte à toute vitesse. Joyeeeeux quarante-septièmes Huuuuunger Games. Donc du coup quarante-sept d'accord ? Qua-ran-teuuuh…

Le maire a l'air de vouloir s'arracher les cheveux alors que notre hôte demande à la foule si nous avons bien compris que ce sont les quarante-septième Hunger Games. Notre mentor le regarde avec un air de tueuse et la situation est tellement grotesque que je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire disgracieusement alors qu'Axair fait de même. La foule est à notre image partagée entre les gens effondrés de rire et ceux qui souhaitent l'étriper. Je me demande encore comment il a fait pour ne pas être viré dès son premier poste en tant qu'hôte, mais le Capitole l'adore et je crois bien qu'il sera là encore longtemps. Bazil Joho a apparemment déjà quarante ans, mais il n'en semble pas plus de vingt grâce à son visage enfantin et ses vêtements bariolés. Je pense qu'on pourrait même le qualifier de beau, mais tout en lui est tellement excentrique que je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le bon mot à utiliser.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à nous faire part de son avis concernant la robe 'totalement ringarde' d'une pauvre fille au premier rang dans les dix-sept ans, le maire se racle la gorge et le rappelle à l'ordre. Notre hôte se dirige alors en tournoyant vers le bocal contenant les prénoms des garçons en s'exclamant :

- Allez cette année on change ! Toujours les filles d'abord moi j'en ai marre hein ! Il faut du changement pour être heureux monsieur le maire !

Celui-ci se masse les tempes, l'air clairement excédé et l'hôte pioche enfin un papier. Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué mais Axair s'est accroché à mon bras depuis quelques minutes et regarde fébrilement l'estrade. Un coup de vent fait alors s'envoler le papier de la main de notre hôte et la foule part dans un fou rire général, alors que celui-ci essaie de le rattraper en essayant de tenir son chapeau multicolore lui aussi prêt à s'envoler. Notre hôte a au moins le mérite de savoir détendre l'atmosphère dans les pires situations. J'éclate de rire et regarde Axair qui me fixait déjà. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau alors que nous rions aux larmes accrochés l'un à l'autre.

- Mon petit Melkioooor Bekit s'il-te-plait peux-tu me rejoindre sur l'estrade on va bien s'amuser tous les deux ! annonce Bazil d'une traite et avec un grand sourire.

Et soudain nous ne rions plus du tout. Axair me lâche le bras brusquement et le silence se fait entendre. La foule n'émet plus un bruit, et tous regardent dans la direction des douze ans. La famille Bekit est connue dans notre district, les deux parents d'Axair travaillant comme professeurs dans l'école la plus prestigieuse de la ville. Melkior apparait alors et se fraye un chemin jusqu'à l'estrade. Malgré son air impassible, il est très facile de remarquer qu'il est au bord des larmes. Son grand-frère pleure d'ailleurs, la main devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Bazil le fait se placer à côté de lui et demande s'il y a des volontaires. Je me dis que même à dix-sept ans des carrières devraient bien pouvoir se porter volontaire pour sauver la vie d'un gosse de douze ans. Mais rien. Le silence est tel qu'il me met mal à l'aise, et Axair lève soudain sa main. J'ai compris ce qu'il comptait faire et attrape son bras sans ménagement alors qu'il me regarde d'un air choqué.

Je prends une grande inspiration et essaye de hurler que je suis volontaire… ce qui échoue lamentablement. Mon cri que je voulais noble se transforme en un croassement ridicule, et tous continuent de fixer Melkior qui est maintenant en train de sangloter doucement. Je tente ma chance une deuxième fois en me raclant la gorge alors qu'Axair se saisit de moi en me suppliant d'arrêter.

- JE SUIS VOLONTAIRE ! hurlai-je, et les gens se tournent enfin vers moi. Bazil me regarde les yeux écarquillés et Melkior qui s'est arrêté de pleurer me fixe avec un air choqué. Le chemin jusqu'à l'estrade me semble durer moins d'une seconde, alors que Bazil me demande mon nom.

Ma voix est claire et calme quand je me présente, ce qui me surprend énormément. Une fille de dix-huit ans aide Melkior à descendre de l'estrade alors que Bazil prend un papier dans la vasque des tributs féminins. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me trouver beau quand je regarde les écrans géants, ma peau foncée mettant en valeur mes yeux bleus et mes cheveux bouclés noir de jais. Des applaudissements me sortent de ma contemplation et je remarque que la fille qui a aidé Melkior vient de se porter volontaire. Nous nous serrons la main, mais la seule personne que je vois est Axair qui me fixe de notre rang le visage encore plus baigné de larmes qu'avant.

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvre délicatement et j'essaie d'essuyer mes larmes du mieux possible en me composant un visage souriant. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras en pleurant alors que je me laisse faire. Je remarque que ma sœur pleure aussi quand je lève la tête, mais elle s'empresse de se plaindre de l'état de la pièce soi-disant trop poussiéreuse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire malgré moi et elle me serre dans ses bras à son tour. Je croise ses yeux, et je comprends alors tous les non-dits entre nous. Je comprends que ma situation implique que je ne verrai peut-être plus jamais ma sœur. Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mon visage, et mon père commence à me donner quelques conseils que j'écoute d'une oreille. Les Pacificateurs toquent à la porte, alors que ma famille se tient devant moi.<p>

- Je suis fier et je suis désolé… commence mon père, meurtri, alors que ma sœur rectifie :

- On est tous fier de toi Reji. J'espère pour toi qu'il y aura des fleurs dans l'arène me lance-t-elle en guise d'au revoir alors qu'elle soutient ma mère, et que mon père ne me quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur lui.

Je reste sans voix alors que la famille d'Axair apparait. Ses parents me remercient en pleurant, alors que Melkior m'enlace tellement fort qu'il me fait mal. Malgré tout, ils partent sans que je puisse leur dire un mot tandis qu'Axair resté en retrait s'avance vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras, et je ferme les yeux en laissant ma tête retomber sur son épaule. Il met ensuite fin à notre étreinte, et m'embrasse doucement. Je reste muet d'étonnement mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de cogner dans ma poitrine. Je réponds trop tard à son baiser alors qu'il se recule déjà.

- Reviens-moi, d'accord ? me demande-t-il, la voix cassée et aussi faible qu'un murmure. J'entrelace nos mains avant que les Pacificateurs lui disent de s'en aller. Une idée traverse mon esprit et je tâte ma tête à la recherche de l'edelweiss. Mes doigts rencontrent une tige et je l'enlève de mes cheveux en lui tendant. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que moi je ferai ce truc aussi cliché, je me serai écroulé de rire mais là…

- Tu sais que c'est moi qui est censé te donner un truc là hein ? me demande-t-il en rigolant alors que les Pacificateurs le traine dehors. La porte se referme derrière eux en claquant et mon menton commence à trembler. Alors que j'éclate en sanglots pour ce qui me semble être la centième fois de la journée, je me dis sarcastiquement que ma sœur devrait peut-être se reconvertir en voyante.


	3. District 3 - Pithiae Mikal

Note d'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente Pithiae Mikal, la tribut du district Trois. J'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour écrire son histoire, donc j'espère qu'elle vous touchera aussi ! Bonne lecture !

Réponse aux reviews : 

Lissalily : Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot :) ! Je suis contente que mes deux premiers personnages te plaisent. Effectivement, mon but était d'un peu m'éloigner de l'image 'sans peur et sans reproches' des carrières. Je voulais donner la parole à des tributs qui viennent des Districts les plus riches mais qui ne se sont pas prédestinés aux Jeux pour autant. Je comprends pourquoi tu préfère Reji... A vrai dire j'ai eu beaucoup plus d'inspiration pour lui que pour Vini. J'ai essayé de rectifier ça, et j'ai rajouté un peu de texte à la Moisson de Vini pour la rendre un peu plus 'attachante' :) ! Tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé ! Pour le rythme de publication... Je suis en vacances pour l'instant donc j'ai du temps, mais après la rentrée ce sera un peu plus compliqué. C'est la première fois que je compte écrire une histoire du début jusqu'à la fin donc j'ai aussi un peu peur de l'angoisse de la page blanche... Mais sans rien pouvoir te promettre, je peux dire que poster un ou deux chapitres par semaine ne me semble pas infaisable pour l'instant ! On verra bien plus tard ;) ! Encore merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>District Trois : Pithiae Mikal  F / 16 ans

J'ouvre les yeux en soupirant alors qu'un mal de tête affreux me vrille le crane. Je voudrais prendre des médicaments, mais je sais que Maman et Papa les ont sûrement déjà utilisés ce matin avant de partir travailler. En plus, je suis sûre qu'ils ont en sûrement beaucoup plus besoin que moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire la réflexion que le District Trois nous tue vraiment à petit feu. Mes parents qui étaient tellement heureux de savoir que je n'avais aucun problème de santé… s'ils savaient.

Je ne leur ait pas encore dit, me contentant de prendre des médicaments en cachette, mais je redoute le jour où je devrais le faire. Bien sûr, quand je me compare avec les enfants vivants dans les quartiers plus pauvres, je me sens assez pleurnicharde. A part un mal de tête de plus en plus récurrent, et quelques troubles du sommeil, je n'ai pas beaucoup à me plaindre. Je mange à ma faim, je vais à l'école tous les jours, et mes parents ne font pas un travail trop épuisant.

Mais seulement… depuis qu'un gamin m'a vendu un livre sur la Rébellion, je n'arrive plus à me contenter de ma vie. Je n'arrive plus à la trouver juste, et je pense à toutes les occasions que je manque à cause du Capitole. L'espérance de vie désespérante de notre District, la peur, les restrictions… Malheureusement, je n'ai moi-même pas vraiment l'âme d'une rebelle. Je n'arriverai même pas à me rebeller contre un de mes professeurs, alors contre le Capitole… Mais je ne suis plus aveugle maintenant.

J'imagine qu'une fois cette 'conscience' acquise, on ne peut plus s'en débarrasser. J'ai bien essayé d'oublier ce que j'ai lu dans ce livre, énumérant inlassablement les points positifs de ma vie mais cela me semblait tellement faux. J'avais l'impression de voir vraiment pour la première fois tout ce à quoi j'avais été aveugle avant. Tout ça n'est pas normal. On ne devrait pas vivre comme ça. Malheureusement, ce n'est pourtant pas l'avis des gens de mon district.

J'imagine que le Capitole a vraiment réussi un coup de maître. Annihiler toute forme de révolte peut sembler difficile, mais le fait est que plus personne n'a essayé de se soulever depuis quarante-sept ans. Depuis le début des Hunger Games à vrai dire. Je pourrai parler de cette ignominie sans nom pendant des heures mais le moment me semble être mal choisi. Comme on préfère ne parler pas d'un contrôle avant de le faire, je me refuse à parler des Jeux le jour de la Moisson. C'est très sûrement une superstition débile, mais je voudrais mettre toute les chances de mon côté.

J'ai déjà vu des gens que je connaissais partir pour les Jeux et ne jamais en revenir. Même si je me trouve horrible de penser ça, ils ne faisaient heureusement pas parti de mes amis. Le fils de notre boucher, la fille du fabricant d'hovercraft habitant dans ma rue… Mais tous étaient innocents et ne méritaient pas ça. Je me lève en poussant un grand soupir, et ma tête se met un peu à tourner alors que je réalise m'être levée trop vite. M'appuyant sur ma table de chevet, je titube jusqu'à la salle de bain de ma chambre en poussant un juron. La lumière blafarde ne met rend pas vraiment justice alors que je m'observe rapidement dans le petit miroir dessus le lavabo. J'ai encore un peu grandi, et bientôt celui-ci sera peut-être un peu trop bas. Mes yeux bridés semblent un peu bouffis et sont injectés de sang, mais mes prunelles noisette sont plutôt jolies.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et quelque uns se retrouvent entre mes doigts alors que je les jette dans le lavabo d'un air triste. Mon manque de sommeil m'épuise et je le ressens. Je perds de plus en plus mes cheveux et j'ai assez maigri pour pouvoir le remarquer à l'œil nu. J'enlève mes vêtements et entre dans la douche, en souhaitant que l'eau lave aussi mes pensées sombres.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai fait aucun effort particulier ce matin concernant ma tenue, contrairement à mon habitude. L'on nous a toujours répétés de nous habiller avec soin le jour de la Moisson, mais je refuse de le faire aujourd'hui. Je ne dois rien au Capitole. Je vais peut-être être envoyée vers ma mort et en plus je devrais me faire jolie ? Quelle blague. Je ne leur donnerais pas cette satisfaction cette année. Je sais que mon 'acte de rébellion' parait bien stupide comparés aux gens qui sont morts en se révoltant, mais c'est mieux que rien.<p>

Je me force à manger un morceau du pain et une grappe de raisin, ce qui me fait penser au District Onze sans que je sache pourquoi. Je remarque que toute ma vie, je n'aurai jamais quitté mon district. Il y a tellement d'endroits à voir, mais pourtant jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans au moins, je n'aurai vu que les tristes usines de ma ville. Je m'étonne de penser à ça, car cela ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit avant. Depuis que j'ai lu ce livre, j'ai tellement d'envies qui me semblaient impensables avant. Partir de mon district, voyager, être libre, faire le métier qui me plait… Même si je suis aussi devenue plus pessimiste, je pense que quelque chose s'est réveillé en moi. Mes parents sont tous les deux ingénieurs, et j'ai longtemps pensé prendre leur relève, puisque c'est un travail qui a le mérite de ne pas être trop fatiguant et de me garantir un salaire confortable.

Seulement, j'ai toujours adoré dessiner, et tous mes amis, ainsi que mes professeurs ne cessent de me dire que j'ai un talent. Cela m'a toujours aidé à croire en moi, même dans les moments les plus sombres, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon passe-temps puisse devenir mon métier. Je sais qu'au Capitole, dans les Districts Un et Deux, peut-être le Quatre, chacun est libre de choisir son futur métier. Mais ici, ce n'est pas si simple. Vouloir faire carrière dans l'art en vivant dans le District Trois… Cela ressemble plus à une grande blague qu'autre chose. Mais je vais m'accrocher. Je sais qu'il y a énormément de chance que mon rêve ne se réalise jamais mais… En voyant comment des gens peuvent donner leur vie pour ce en quoi ils croient, je me dis que moi aussi, je peux avoir de l'espoir.

Après avoir fermé la porte de notre appartement, je descends les escaliers de l'immeuble quatre à quatre et me dirige vers les quartiers plus au nord. Ce sont aussi les quartiers les plus pauvres, mais c'est là-bas que tous mes amis habitent. Nous nous donnons chaque année rendez-vous dans le grand marché couvert pour aller ensemble à la Moisson. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'école. Comme la population de notre district n'est pas très importante, nous allons tous au même endroit, peu importe le milieu social dans lequel nous avons été élevés. J'essaye de courir un peu en me rendant compte que je ne suis pas vraiment en avance, alors que les gens m'ayant entendue arriver se poussent sur mon passage.

Je ralentis en voyant l'entrée du marché, tandis qu'un mendiant assis contre le bâtiment me demande quelque chose à manger. Je détourne les yeux, gênée, et entre en cherchant des mes amis. Lâche. Je suis vraiment lâche. J'ai une pomme dans ma poche mais pourtant… j'ai décidé de la garder, alors que j'ai la chance de manger à ma faim, _moi_. Le Capitole a aussi réussi à annihiler l'entraide, apparemment. Je secoue la tête, déçue de moi-même, et aperçois mes amis un peu plus loin. Je pense qu'ils ont aperçu mon air abattu et ils essayent de me détendre alors que je les salue.

- Alors princesse, ton dressing a pris feu ? rigole Lipki.

Kalia ricane et avise ma tenue. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils remarqueraient tout de suite mon manque évident de raffinement, mais apparemment mes amis sont plus observateurs que je ne le pensais.

- Non, je réponds, en levant le menton. Cette année, pas question de faire un effort pour le Capitole. Ils peuvent mourir en attendant de me revoir porter une robe le jour de la Moisson.

Kalia écarquille les yeux et Lipki rit tellement qu'il se pli en deux.

- Attention Pithiae planifie la prochaine révolte crie Kalia. Alors, c'est lequel de train que tu as prévu de saboter en premier Mme la Rebelle ? me demande-t-elle en riant.

Je détourne la tête en faisant une moue gênée. Pourquoi est-il si difficile d'imaginer que moi aussi je pourrai me rebeller ?

- C'est notre district qui a le premier décidé de se révolter avec le District Treize, je leur rappelle, l'air hautain.

Ils perdent tout les deux leurs sourires et m'attirent plus loin, alors qu'un Pacificateurs passe près de nous. Kalia met un doigt sur sa bouche et me regarde d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Moins fort, Piti… me demande-t-elle d'un air choqué. Vexée, mon air dur la surprend car elle met un moment à me rejoindre alors que je me dirige vers un stand avec un joli étalage de crayons de couleur. Lipki nous rejoint aussi, et je peux voir qu'ils s'échangent un regard interrogateur alors que je regarde attentivement un joli crayon bleu ciel à pointe fine.

- Non, ne me dit pas que c'est le livre sur la Rébellion que tu as acheté à ce gamin l'autre fois, hein ? tente Lipki d'un air amusé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Si cet abruti pouvait s'arrêter d'être si perspicace pour une fois… Mes deux amis prennent mon silence pour un oui et Kalia me regarde d'un air compréhensif.

- C-c'est juste que voilà, j'ai réfléchi à quelques trucs, annonçai-je d'un air mal assuré. La misère de notre District, les Jeux… tout ça c'est pas normal ! On ne devrait pas vivre comme ça. Kalia me regarde, intéressée.

- Tu penses vraiment ? Elle se risque, avec un air conspirateur que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver faux.

- Bien sûr ! J-j'ai trouvé l'histoire de la Rébellion tellement intéressante ! Pourquoi on ne nous apprend pas l'histoire de tous les gens qui ont combattus à l'école ? Pourquoi on les fait passer pour des simples révoltés ? Ce sont des… _héros_, je finis, ma voix s'étant faite de plus en plus faible jusqu'à n'être qu'un murmure.

Lipki fait tomber le crayon qu'il faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts par terre, et Kalia me fixe tellement fort que cela me trouble. Elle rit d'un air amusé et me dit sarcastiquement :

- Princesse Pithiae a enfin une conscience politique, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Ma très chère capitaine de la palisse, bien sûr que ce n'est pas normal. Qui voudrait vivre dans un état dictatorial, et être abreuvé de propagande tous les jours franchement … Sans parler des Jeux, elle finit avec une moue agacée.

Les mots qu'elle prononce font écho en moi alors que je me rends compte les avoir tous lu dans le livre sur la Rébellion sans avoir pu en comprendre le sens.

- Euuuuh… je la coupe, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole. La dictature, la propagande… c'est quoi ?

Lipki laisse échapper un petit rire, mais je peux voir que notre conversation a retenu toute son attention alors qu'il repose le crayon et regarde Kalia. Sûrement un peu agacée par mon ignorance, elle entreprend de m'expliquer à voix basse. Au fur et à mesure, tout fait peu à peu sens dans ma tête, et je sens la flamme de la révolte s'animer de plus belle dans mon cœur.

- Bien sûr qu'ils ne vont pas faire les passer pour des héros… Le but d'une dictature est de maintenir la population soumise ! Encourager les gens à penser par eux même et les faire réfléchir sur une possible deuxième Rébellion c'est carrément contre-productif, achève-t-elle, totalement passionnée par son discours, elle qui est d'habitude si maitresse d'elle-même. Elle continue d'ailleurs de plus belle :

- Je me demande même comment tu as fait pour trouver ce livre… Moi qui pensait que le Capitole avait déjà détruit tous les témoignages datant de cette époque…

Je repense alors à son acquisition. La semaine passée, minée par un mauvaise note, j'avais décidé de trainer toute seule au marché après les cours. Voyant le stand de papeterie fermé, je maudissais intérieurement cette journée plus que minable alors qu'une jeune fille me tirait par la manche. Vu l'état de ces vêtements et son jeune âge, je devinais sans peine qu'elle devait être une enfant des quartiers pauvres vendant à la sauvette pour gagner un peu d'argent.

Elle me proposait un livre pour un prix déraisonnable, et même si d'habitude je me contente de refuser, j'ai commencé à le feuilleter. Ne m'attardant pas sur le contenu à la vue d'illustrations représentant des gens inconnus, je fus soufflée par le talent du dessinateur. Les portraits au fusain et ceux au crayon représentait tous des personnes allant de mon âge à celui de mes parents. Je cru voir quelques vieillards et enfants, mais la majorité des personnes semblaient dans la force de l'âge. Tous avaient un regard déterminé, combattif, et je fus soudain immensément jalouse du talent de l'illustrateur. Jamais mes portraits n'avaient paru aussi réels, aussi expressifs… Je refermai le livre brusquement, ayant pris ma décision. Tendant l'argent à la fillette avec malgré tout un petit regret, je me précipitais chez moi Depuis, je crois le bouquin n'a pas quitté une seule fois ma table de chevet.

- Au départ, je l'ai juste acheté pour les illustrations avouai-je, un peu honteuse.

Kalia me regarde avec un sourire en coin et je me rends compte que comme d'habitude, elle semble avoir un train d'avance sur moi. Comment est-elle aussi informée sur la Rébellion, alors que je n'avais même pas entendu parler du quart des évènements écrits dans le livre ?! Lipki lui coupe la parole alors qu'elle recommençait à parler.

- On devrait peut-être y aller, non ? nous demande-t-il en désignant la grande horloge du marché.

A mon grand regret, nous devons en effet déjà y aller et je suis triste que la conversation se finisse. J'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de Kalia, alors que je me remémore son air exalté. Jamais elle n'a eu l'air aussi intéressée par quelque chose, à part peut-être chercher des embrouilles aux Pacificateurs. Quoique finalement cela prend tout son sens maintenant…

En sortant du marché, je remarque que nous passons devant le mendiant que j'ai ignoré tout à l'heure. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je lui tends la pomme que j'ai dans la poche avec un sourire. Il me regarde, étonné, puis la prend en me rendant mon sourire. Il lève ensuite sa main droite vers le ciel le poing fermé. J'ai à peine le temps de me demander ce que cela représente, que Lipki me pousse en avant, alors que je vois Kalia baisser son bras et nous suivre.

* * *

><p>Quand nous arrivons, je remarque que tout le monde est presque déjà là, alors que Lipki nous serre toutes les deux dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner vers l'emplacement des garçons. Je cherche rapidement mes parents des yeux mais, ne les voyant pas, je me dirige à contrecœur vers le Pacificateur chargé de nous identifier. L'homme est visiblement pressé, et me pique sans aucune douceur le doigt alors que je fais claquer ma langue, énervée. Il lève les yeux vers moi, me regardant rapidement, avant de m'indiquer le rang des seize ans d'une voix méprisante.<p>

Je rejoins mon amie, déjà énervée avant même que la Moisson ait commencée. Je remarque que tous les gens semblent tristes, stressés, apeurés, et je me dis que je devais sûrement leur ressembler avant. Mais je ne veux plus subir. Je refuse de me laisser abattre. La colère a définitivement pris le pas sur la peur dans mon cœur désormais. J'essaie d'engager la conversation avec Kalia, qui me regarde d'un air étonné. Il est vrai que je suis plus souvent en train de me ronger les ongles nerveusement au lieu de parler pendant la Moisson, mais pas cette année. A peine a-t-elle ouvert la bouche pour me répondre que l'hôte de notre District prend la parole. Elle se ravise, et me regarde d'un air désolé avec de reporter son attention sur l'estrade, où notre hôte babille de la Rébellion, de la rédemption que les Hunger Games apportent aux districts… Quelle connerie.

Continuant son babillage inutile, il se dirige vers la vasque contenant les noms des tributs féminins et pioche un papier rapidement. Aveuglée par ma rage, mes oreilles bourdonnantes ne sont pas capables d'entendre le nom de la pauvre fille tirée au sort. Je vois Kalia se tourner vers moi, horrifiée, et… je comprends. La pauvre fille, c'est moi. Notre hôte répète mon nom, que j'entends clairement, maintenant. Les gens me dégagent un passage, et je me dirige vers l'estrade. Je ne dois pas aller assez vite aux yeux du Pacificateur près de la scène, car il m'attrape le bras pour me presser. Je me dégage, outrée, et manque de le frapper avec ce mouvement. Il me regarde, maintenant clairement énervé, ce qui a le mérite de me faire monter les marches quatre à quatre. L'hôte me fait placer à côté de lui, et demande un volontaire. Bien sûr, personne ne bouge. Je vois Kalia le regard dur sur ma droite, et lui adresse une supplication muette. Elle semble comprendre et se ravise, à mon plus grand soulagement. L'hôte quitte mes côtés pour piocher le nom d'un garçon, et j'observe les écrans géants. Ce que j'y vois m'y satisfait. Une jeune fille aux yeux bridés se tient droite, le regard dur.

Si j'avais été tirée au sort il y a un an, je pense que j'aurai été en train de pleurer avant même d'être montée sur l'estrade. Cette observation me donne du courage, et je lève le menton, mon regard se faisant encore plus dur, même si mon cœur semble au bord de mes lèvres. Le garçon à ma gauche se tourne soudain vers moi la main tendue. Je ne l'avais même pas vu monter sur l'estrade, mais je m'empresse de prendre sa main. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de 13 ans, et à la vue de ses habits, je sais qu'il vient sûrement du même endroit que Kalia et Lipki.

Cette réalisation me laisse muette de rage, et je lui lâche doucement la main après lui avoir adressé un petit sourire. Je lève ensuite ma main droite, mon poing fermé, comme j'ai vu le mendiant le faire tout à l'heure. Un mouvement à côté de moi me fait tourner la tête, et je remarque que le garçonnet m'a imitée, le regard fixe, droit devant lui, malgré les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Je me reconcentre sur le public, qui petit à petit nous imite. Je vois Kalia, je vois Lipki, j'aperçois même mes parents au loin, mais je n'ai pas la force de les regarder. Alors que pratiquement tout le monde a maintenant le poing droit levé vers le ciel, j'arrive à percevoir ce qui me semble être une centaine de prières muettes, et j'autorise enfin mes larmes à passer la barrière de mes yeux.

* * *

><p>Je renifle pitoyablement alors que mes parents ouvrent la porte. En les voyant, je me précipite dans leurs bras en pleurant. N'est pas rebelle qui veut, j'imagine. Mon père me caresse doucement les cheveux, et ma mère serre ses bras fermement autour de ma taille. Je ne suis pas très bavarde, et mes parents ne le sont pas vraiment non plus, mais à ce moment-là, je sais parfaitement ce que nous voulons tous les trois dire. Ma mère ouvre la bouche mais je la coupe.<p>

- Bon, je sais que ce sera impossible mais… ne vous en faites pas trop pour moi d'accord ? Je vais me débrouiller. Je ne sais pas encore si je reviendrai mais je promets de tout faire pour. Gardez espoir. Ne baissez pas les bras ! Je termine en ayant réussi à retenir mes larmes. Je veux juste que vous me fassiez une promesse.

- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux ma chérie, s'empresse de répondre ma mère les yeux brillants.

- Ne regardez pas les Jeux. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas tout le temps y échapper au travail mais quand vous serez à la maison… N'allumez pas la télé. Ne leur donnez pas se plaisir. Contentez-vous de penser fort à moi, d'accord ?

Je vois bien que mes parents ont l'air très surpris de ma demande, mais dans ces conditions, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. M'adressant quelques derniers encouragements, ils me laissent alors que vient le tour de Lipki et Kalia qui me rejoignent. A l'instar de mes parents, ils me prennent dans leurs bras, et nous restons comme ça un petit moment, alors que j'aurai souhaité que cela dure une éternité.

- Piti la Rebelle… tu feras attention dans l'arène hein ? me demande Lipki. Je pense que c'est le choc qui doit lui faire dire des imbécilités, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en pensant à sa demande grotesque.

- Tu veux dire faire attention à ne pas tâcher mes vêtements ou faire attention aux gens qui veulent me tuer ? Je lui demande sarcastiquement. Comment est-ce que j'arrive encore à faire du sarcasme dans cette situation, moi-même je l'ignore. Je découvre en moi des forces vraiment insoupçonnées.

Il ricane et Kalia prend mon visage entre ses mains. Je plonge dans ses iris bleu délavés, et j'y lis plus qu'elle ne m'a jamais dit. Elle sort le crayon bleu ciel que j'ai regardé plus tôt et me le tend. Je suis vraiment touchée et le saisit un peu trop brusquement. Alors que je m'excuse, elle me dit en souriant :

- Impossible de ne pas remarquer comment tu le fixais. On aurait dit moi regardant un roulé à la cannelle. Je voulais te l'offrir après la Moisson mais… finit-elle avec une intonation se voulant rassurante.

La famille de Kalia est très pauvre, et même si ce n'est qu'un crayon, je sais qu'elle a fait un grand effort en l'achetant.

Je pleure un peu, et veut la reprendre dans mes bras pour la remerciant, mais elle me repousse en ricanant.

- Une rebelle ne pleure pas Piti ! me dit-elle en rigolant. En plus, même si je te l'ai offert, j'ai vraiment pensé à le garder pour moi. La couleur est exactement celle de mes yeux. Tu l'avais remarqué, Madame l'artiste ?

J'avise le crayon, et effectivement, la couleur est étrangement semblable aux yeux de ma meilleure amie. Je lâche sans le vouloir un gloussement stupide, et elle attire ma tête pour chuchoter dans mon oreille :

- Tout les rebelles ne sont pas morts, Piti. C'est nous la prochaine génération. C'est à nous de montrer au Capitole à qui ils ont à faire. Quand tu reviendras, il faudra que l'on discute longuement toi et moi.

J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'elle se recule, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Lipki me reprend une dernière fois dans ses bras, alors qu'elle rejoint l'étreinte. Trop vite, les Pacificateurs leurs demandent de s'en aller, et mes yeux ne quittent pas ceux de Kalia jusqu'à que la porte se soit refermée sur elle dans un claquement sinistre.

Je ferme les yeux et serre le crayon encore dans ma main en le mettant sur mon cœur. Je prend une grande inspiration, et les rouvre lentement en regardant droit devant moi. Le Capitole veut avoir du spectacle ? Ils vont en avoir. Mais pas exactement de la manière dont ils le souhaitent, je pense en souriant sombrement, déterminée à leur montrer que les rebelles du District Trois n'ont pas tous disparu.


	4. District 4 - Bakante Saltim

Note d'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Voici le tribut du District Quatre, Bakante Saltim. J'ai aussi eu beaucoup d'inspiration comme vous pouvez le voir... Donc j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de lui ;) ! Bonne lecture !

Réponse aux reviews :

Eclipse on Panem : Tout d'abord, merci énormément pour tout tes compliments ;D ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! Pour les carrières c'est exactement ça. Je voulais montrer un autre visage d'eux, plus humains, moins marionnettes du Capitole. Je n'ai pas dit que les tributs du Un et du Deux que je n'ai pas décrit ne sont pas des carrières, mais je vais essayer de leur donner eux-aussi un caractère original. Tu me mets la pression en me disant que les carrières sont tes tributs préférés, donc je vais faire un effort tout particulier pour eux :).

J'aime beaucoup Pithiae aussi. Je la trouve touchante, parce que ce n'est VRAIMENT pas une rebelle dans l'âme mais elle fait beaucoup d'effort et je trouve ça vraiment intéressant de décrire son processus de 'dé-propagandisation'. Je vais peut-être essayer de faire revenir Kalia plus loin. Alors les 12 POV... En fait, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne me sentais pas d'en faire 24 :') ! Et puis, j'aime bien le fait que tout chez les tributs dont je ne fais pas la Moisson puisse être laissé à l'imagination. Bien sûr, quand un auteur crée un personnage, on peut toujours s'imaginer un peu ses réactions etc mais je trouve ça plus dur qu'avec quelqu'un qu'on découvre à travers les yeux d'une autre personne.

Pour Vini... Je sais ;-;... C'est vraiment le personnage qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre. En fait, le but de cette fanfiction est de représenter le plus de personnages possible. Déjà que Katniss est sensée avoir la peau olivâtre alors qu'elle est blanche dans le film, les seuls autres personnages de couleur sont Cinna, Tresh et Rue dans le premier livre. Tout les autres, que ce soit dans le Capitole ou dans les districts semblent être hétérosexuels, blancs etc etc et vraiment ça m'énerve. Mettre deux des trois seuls personnages noirs dans un des districts les plus pauvres... Fouuuu. J'avais envie dès le départ de faire une tribut comme Vini. Après, est-ce que l'histoire du déménagement vers le District 1 semble un peu abracadabrantesque ? Oui, je suis d'accord. Si tu as des suggestions, je suis preneuse *-*. Mais j'avais vraiment peur que mes lecteurs ne comprennent pas pourquoi une famille comme celle de Vini vit dans le District Un. Pour finir, j'ai fait exprès de ne pas dévoiler le contenu de la lettre de sa mère doooonc... j'aurai peut-être une illumination qui rendra les choses un peu plus censées d'ici-là ;).

En tout cas, merci énormément pour ta review, je suis très touchée que mon écriture te plaise ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et à bientôt :) !

* * *

><p><span>District Quatre : Bakante Saltim  G / 15 ans

Le bateau tangue dangereusement, et je décide de me saisir fermement du bord en jetant un regard peu assuré vers la mer. Malgré le soleil, un vent froid s'est levé, et complique fortement la navigation. J'entends Soledad éclater de rire sur ma gauche, alors qu'une énorme vague vient s'écraser sur le bord de notre bateau et l'éclabousse copieusement. Je me lève rapidement en attendant mon père me dire de faire attention à ma petite sœur. Je m'approche d'elle et l'éloigne du bord en la soulevant gentiment par la taille. Je ne pensais pas qu'une fillette de trois ans puisse être aussi énergique, et je fus vraiment surpris quand mon père décida de l'emmener en mer avec nous ce matin.

Ma mère part travailler tôt elle aussi, mais contrairement à nous, elle ne fait aucun bruit en se préparant, ce qui lui permet de ne pas se retrouver avec une Soledad parfaitement réveillée entre les pattes. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire autant de nous… Mais pour ma défense, c'est fou comme une assiette peut si facilement se casser, même en tombant de pas très haut. Je jette un coup d'œil vers mon père qui essaie tant bien que mal de démêler les filets depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Ma petite sœur entreprend de l'aider, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait plus de nœuds qu'elle n'en enlève. Malgré ça, mon père la regarde complètement attendri, et saisit ses petites mains entre les siennes pour lui montrer les bons gestes.

Moi qui pensait que mon cher paternel attendrait d'avoir des petits-enfants avant de devenir complètement gaga… J'avais apparemment tort. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les regarder amoureusement moi aussi, avant de détourner la tête prestement, en me rappelant qui avait la charge de remettre en ordre les filets, hier. Moi. Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas fait un excellent travail. Je les entend rire et parler au loin, même si les vagues couvrent le bruit de leur conversation. Ils ont l'air de s'amuser comme deux petits fous, et finalement, je remercie silencieusement Soledad d'avoir voulu nous accompagner. Je crois que de toute façon, Papa était incapable de lui résister une seconde, en la voyant sortir de sa chambre le regard déterminé, son gilet de sauvetage déjà mis à l'envers.

L'odeur de la mer me frappe de plein fouet alors que nous arrivons dans le coin de pêche préféré de mon père. J'inspire un grand coup, gravant les images et les odeurs dans ma tête. Je fais toujours ça le jour de la Moisson, après que Papa m'ait raconté le faire. Je sais qu'il a connu les Hunger Games à leurs débuts, et son propre père l'emmenait toujours en mer le jour de la Moisson, pour pouvoir un peu oublier ce jour funeste. Désormais, Papa est un pêcheur reconnu dans tout notre district. Malheureusement, je crois que je suis un bien piètre successeur. J'adore naviguer, j'adore les sorties en mer père-fils qui nous ont permis de devenir complices, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de talent avec la pêche.

Je jette mal mes filets, et je suis incapable de reconnaître un bon coin de pêche lorsque j'en vois un. Heureusement, je pense que ce sera Soledad qui succèdera à Papa. C'est une enfant tellement éveillée pour son âge que Maman a même prévu de lui apprendre à nager le mois prochain. Dans ces conditions-là, je suis sûre qu'elle sera devenue une pêcheuse hors pair à ses dix-huit ans. Mon père m'appelle pour l'aider à jeter les filets, et je sors de mes pensées après un dernier coup d'œil émerveillé au soleil se reflétant dans la mer. Soledad entreprend de nous aider, mais elle fait un mouvement brusque et tombe sur les fesses et voulant déplier le filet. Elle me regarde d'un air peiné, des grosses larmes s'amassant déjà dans ses yeux.

Je rigole silencieusement et m'accroupis devant elle en ouvrant grand mes bras. Elle court s'y blottir, et je me relève doucement en serrant précieusement ma petite sœur. Elle enfouie sa tête dans mon cou, pour la ressortir deux secondes plus tard, toute trace de larmes effacée sur son visage. Elle entreprend de me conter le périlleux démêlage des filets, et je l'écoute en souriant et en hochant la tête. Elle me demande si jetais doué pour démêler les filets quand j'étais petit moi aussi, et je fais un petit mouvement négatif avec ma main gauche.

- Pourquoi tu parles pas Ba ? me demande-t-elle avec une petite moue sur son visage enfantin.

Je lui désigne ma bouche avec mon index et je fais un petit signe de croix dessus en tournant négativement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Tu veux pas me parler ? Elle s'offusque, visiblement irritée par ma réponse silencieuse.

Ma sœur ne comprend pas que je suis muet. Nous avons eu cette conversation des centaines de fois, mais je pense qu'elle est trop petite pour s'en rappeler. Comme elle ne sort pas beaucoup de la maison, elle ne rencontre personne comme moi, et je pense qu'elle a du mal à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse ne pas pouvoir parler. Je lui souris gentiment et pose un gros baiser sonore sur sa joue alors qu'elle éclate de rire. Elle prend une mine dégoutée alors qu'elle-même m'embrasse sur le nez. C'est un peu cliché, mais je pense vraiment que Soledad est une bénédiction pour notre famille.

Je descends le premier du bateau pour l'amarrer correctement, et Soledad me regarde faire, impressionnée. Je lui fais un petit sourire prétentieux et elle roucoule de plaisir en me tendant les bras. Je la soulève du bateau, et l'attrape en nous faisant tomber sur la plage. Ma petite sœur rit aux éclats, du sable pleins les cheveux. Mon père enjambe agilement le bord du bateau et nous rejoint tous les deux en souriant. Le vent, à part nous geler jusqu'aux os, à au moins eu le mérite de pousser les poissons vers les bords, et la pêche a été incroyablement bonne. Nous croulons tellement sous les poissons que Papa va aller en offrir à ses amis d'enfance, et il me demande de ramener Soledad à la maison.

Hochant la tête le pouce levé en signe d'acquiescement, je prends ma sœur dans mes bras et me dirige vers la ville. Alors que ma petite sœur s'amuse en tripotant mes cheveux, nous croisons un groupe de personnes allant vers le Centre d'Entrainement. Je reconnais sans peine Gaïa, rayonnant littéralement, entourée de ses amis. Je sais qu'elle a prévu de se porter volontaire aujourd'hui, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir un peu en la voyant. Soledad arbore une moue amusée en voyant mes joues prendre une teinte rosée, et j'essaie de me faire le plus petit possible alors que le groupe passe à côté de nous. Je remarque qu'elle tourne la tête dans ma direction, mais je me force à me concentrer sur ma petite sœur.

- Hé Bakante ! Elle appelle dans ma direction.

Ordonnant à mon cœur stupide de se calmer, je me retourne vers elle avec un visage qui se veut le moins troublé possible. Un beau sourire vient orner le sien en guise de bonjour, alors que j'incline ma tête pour la saluer, et elle continue :

- Tu reviens de la plage hein ? La pêche a été bonne ? me demande-t-elle, l'air poliment intéressée. Je vais pour hocher la tête et lever mon pouce alors que Soledad qui était jusque-là captivée par Gaïa me coupe :

- Ouais ! Pleins de poissons ! crie-t-elle avec un grand sourire victorieux.

Je suis gênée devant la prise de parole spontanée de ma petite sœur, mais Gaïa a un sourire attendri et lâche un petit rire. Je me fais la réflexion que Soledad doit surement tenir des sorcières que l'on voit dans les contes, pour pouvoir charmer si facilement les gens.

- Ta petite sœur est trop mignonne ! D'habitude je n'aime pas trop les enfants mais là ! Finit-elle la bouche en cœur. Tu devrais l'amener au Centre d'Entrainement un de ces jours !

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur en fronçant les sourcils. Quelle idée. Amener une gamine de trois ans là-bas… Je suis sûr que ma petite sœur chérie se porte très bien comme elle est et n'a pas besoin de connaître dix façons de tuer quelqu'un avec une tasse. Et j'exagère à peine. Gaïa éclate soudain de rire et me regarde moqueusement.

- C'était de l'humour détend toi ! T'as vraiment l'air stressé ce matin ! La Moisson t'angoisse ? Et si tu venais t'entrainer avec moi tout à l'heure ? Mes amis m'accompagnent mais ils partent tous dans deux heures. On pourrait faire un combat rien que tous les deux ! Ce serait chouette non ? Finit-elle avec une moue malicieuse.

Est-ce qu'elle vient vraiment de dire 'rien que tous les deux' ?! J'imagine que mon père et ma mère seront rentrés à la maison d'ici-là donc… Même si je n'avais pas terriblement envie d'y aller, je pourrai quand même. J'essaye de paraitre neutre alors que je hoche la tête et lève mon pouce. Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ce sera peut-être la dernière fois que l'on se verra. Elle me fait un sourire ravi et nous nous donnons rendez-vous dans deux heures au Centre. Après un dernier signe de la main, elle disparait au coin de la rue en discutant joyeusement avec ses amis.

Je pousse un soupir tandis que mon cœur retrouve un rythme normal. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que l'on se connait, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à garder mon calme en sa présence. Je sens Soledad s'impatienter dans mes bras, et je presse le pas. Notre maison n'est plus très loin désormais, et je la laisse descendre après avoir ouvert notre petit portail. Elle me prend par la main et m'entraine dans sa chambre. Je sais déjà ce que je dois faire, et j'attrape un vieux livre de contes sur son étagère dorée. L'ouvrage est tellement vieux que j'ai peur de le briser en l'attrapant, mais je sais être délicat, comme à mon habitude.

Soledad est tout mon contraire. Elle tombe, bouscule, se cogne, c'est une vrai casse-cou. Elle m'attrape d'ailleurs le livre des mains et celui-ci se déchire légèrement sur le côté. Elle arrête subitement son geste après une petite exclamation de surprise, en me regardant, penaude. Je lui souris en ébouriffant ses cheveux, et récupère le livre pour le poser sur mes genoux. Je fais défiler les pages en lui demandant de choisir une histoire.

C'est notre rituel, et contrairement à ce matin, le fait que je ne parle pas n'est en aucun cas un problème pour elle. Cela peut paraitre paradoxal car le but est de lire une histoire mais je suis passé maître dans l'art de mimer. Soledad est tellement énergique qu'elle n'écoute pas quand quelqu'un veut lui lire calmement un livre. Ma mère ne savait plus comment faire pour la calmer, et j'ai eu cette idée un jour que je devais la garder.

Je mime le geste de ma racler la gorge, fronce les sourcils théâtralement et me lève devant elle en voyant l'histoire choisie. Je remarque qu'elle arbore déjà un sourire ravi, et je continue mon récit silencieux en redoublant d'efforts. L'histoire parle d'une princesse courtisée par tous les chevaliers de son royaume, mais n'ayant d'yeux que pour le charismatique chef de l'armée de cinq ans son aîné. Le choix de ma petite sœur me semble bien ironique alors que je pense à ma propre situation.

Bon, je suis loin d'être courtisé par toutes les filles de mon district, voire aucune d'ailleurs, et Gaïa n'est que de trois ans mon aînée, mais l'histoire de cette jeune princesse fait douloureusement écho dans ma cœur. Les regards à la dérobée, les cœurs qui battent trop vite, le triste renoncement à une quelconque réciprocité des sentiments… Malgré tout, je me demande pourquoi on ne voit que des filles dans ce rôle, parmi les contes. Sans vouloir tout rapporter à moi, ma situation prouve bien que des garçons dans cette situation doivent aussi exister donc… Peut-être qu'être éperdument amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on sait intouchable ne fait pas très 'classe' pour l'image d'un garçon. Je trouve cette idée stupide, d'autant plus que je ne trouve pas cette princesse pitoyable. Il faut du courage pour garder un secret aussi lourd. Du courage et beaucoup de force.

Sauf que bien sûr, c'est un conte, et la princesse finit évidemment par se marier avec le chef de l'armée qui lui avoue partager ses sentiments depuis le début. J'attrape un lapin en peluche sur une étagère et fait semblant de me mettre à genoux devant lui en mimant une romantique demande en mariage. Mettant ma main derrière mon oreille, je mime avoir entendu une réponse positive et, avec un sourire ravi, je prends le lapin dans mes bras comme s'il s'agissait de Gaïa. J'épargne à ma sœur le langoureux baiser que j'allais donner à sa peluche alors que ma mère passe la tête dans la chambre et me regarde d'un air moqueur.

Elle lâche un petit rire et me signe que nous allons manger. Je lui réponds en lui demandant comme s'est passé sa matinée, et ma petite sœur nous regarde faire avec des grands yeux. Devant son air ébahi, je me promets de lui apprendre moi-même ma langue quand elle sera en âge de comprendre. Nous descendons dans le salon tous les trois alors que Papa fait cuire le poisson pêché ce matin. Le repas se passe relativement bien pour un jour de Moisson, surtout grâce à la présence de Soledad. Mon père n'arrête pas de parler, alors que ma mère ne prend la parole que très rarement, comme à son habitude. Ne serait-ce que par mon physique, je lui ressemble beaucoup plus qu'à mon père.

Ma mère est une enfant des quartiers riches, alors que mon père vient des ghettos de la ville. Leur histoire d'amour est à elle seule digne d'un conte de fée, et je sais que Soledad adore l'entendre. Ils se sont rencontrés sur la plage, et, apparemment, dès le premier regard, ce fut le coup de foudre. Je trouvais ça ridicule avant, mais je sais que si on me le demandait, je pourrai décrire à la perfection ma première rencontre avec Gaïa. Du coup, je trouve ça tout de suite moins stupide. Ma mère était une des tout premiers enfants à s'entrainer au Centre dans le but de participer aux Jeux, alors que mon père n'était que le fils d'une famille de pêcheurs. Leur histoire d'amour semblait donc assez compromise avant même d'avoir pu commencer.

Seulement, arrivé ses dix-huit ans, ma mère n'a pas pu participer aux Jeux. La fille tirée au sort a refusé d'être remplacée, ce qui a fait grand bruit à l'époque. Fille d'une famille pauvre, elle souhaitait gagner les Jeux pour permettre à sa famille de déménager dans le Village des Vainqueurs. Malheureusement, elle est morte dans les trois finalistes, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer le courage de cette fille. Papa quant à lui doit sûrement lui devoir une reconnaisse éternelle, pour avoir sauvé la vie de la femme qu'il aime. L'histoire se répète ironiquement, et je sais que même si, comme Maman, Gaïa est surentrainée, tout peut arriver dans les Jeux.

Je sens Maman m'observer à la dérobée, et je lui adresse un sourire rassurant. Elle me le rend en me resservant des légumes, et ce seul contact me redonne du courage. Je sais qu'il le fait pour m'aider, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir irrité par les babillements incessants de Papa. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis muet qu'il faut sans cesse parler pour deux. Maman, elle, comprend cela, et je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Cela est surement dû au fait que ma tante est sourde muette.

Mes parents savaient que le risque d'avoir un enfant sourd ou muet était présent, mais ils ont quand même souhaités m'avoir. Même si tout semblait allait pour le mieux, ils ont dû se résoudre à accepter que si je n'arrivais pas à parler à sept ans, je n'y arriverai jamais. Cela bouleversa quelque peu leur vie, mais Maman et Papa m'aimaient, alors ils ont redoublés d'efforts pour me faire sentir 'normal'. De là, nos rapports ce sont franchement dégradés. J'étais blessé de leur comportement, parce que je ne me trouvais pas anormal. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas parler, mais je ne voyais pas le monde avec des gens normaux VS anormaux. Je voulais leur crier que si je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école, ce n'était pas à cause de mon incapacité à parler. Juste parce que je suis muet ne veut pas dire que tout doit se rapporter à ce paramètre.

A mes douze ans, l'atmosphère est devenue insupportable à la maison. Je pouvais passer des jours dans leur adresser la parole, grandement facilité par le fait que je sois muet. Ma mère eu alors l'idée de m'envoyer au Centre d'Entrainement des carrières pour que je puisse évacuer ma rage et trouver une activité. Mon père ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil, redoutant peut-être que je décide de m'entrainer en vue de participer aux Jeux. Il sait que je ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche, mais je pense que son histoire d'amour qui a failli se finir très mal avec Maman le hantait toujours.

Je n'étais moi-même pas très enthousiaste, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement me retrouver avec des personnes embrigadées pour tuer. A ma grande surprise, ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Même si quelques personnes se destinait entièrement aux Jeux, d'autres souhaitait seulement pouvoir se défendre, et d'autres encore voulait être capable de se débrouiller une fois dans l'arène s'ils venaient à être tiré au sort comme tribut. J'ai rapidement pris mes marques, et, sans vouloir me vanter, je pense être devenu un assez bon combattant. J'ai tout de suite trouvé mon arme de prédilection qui est le trident, et cela m'a même permis de me rapprocher de mon père qui m'emmenait dans les eaux peu profondes pour que je puisse lui faire une démonstration de mes talents. Et il y eu Gaïa bien évidemment… Qui fut une raison supplémentaire me poussant à fréquenter assidument le Centre depuis mes douze ans.

Grâce à ça, les relations familiales se sont grandement améliorées. Et puis, ma mère s'est même découverte enceinte quelques semaines après mon 'entrée' au Centre, et, malgré le risque, ils ont décidés de garder le bébé. Soledad a fêté ses trois ans la semaine dernière, et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je bénisse mes parents d'avoir gardé ma petite sœur. Mes grands-parents paternels ont en souvent voulu à ma mère pour mon handicap, quand ils ont su que sa sœur était sourde muette. Comme si ma mère y pouvait quelque chose. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment su comme agir en ma présence, renforçant encore plus en moi l'idée que je n'étais pas normal.

Ils auraient sûrement été ravis de la naissance de Soledad, mais la maladie les as emportés tous les deux alors que Maman en était à son cinquième mois de grossesse. Même si c'est un peu injuste, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vraiment ressenti de tristesse à leur mort. Peut-être étais-je tout simplement un mauvais petit-fils. Chassant ses pensées noires, je signe à ma mère que j'ai prévu de rejoindre Gaïa au centre. Elle me répond avec un grand sourire satisfait, et je me désole que ma mère puisse connaitre mes états d'âme sans le moindre effort. Mon père quant à lui blêmit, et j'éclate de rire en même temps que Maman. Après lui avoir promis que je ne me porterai pas volontaire et souhaite juste voir Gaïa une dernière fois, je m'en vais en ébouriffant les cheveux de ma petite sœur.

* * *

><p>Le Centre d'Entrainement est désert, alors que je vois Gaïa non loin de moi m'attendant de pied ferme, son épée fétiche à la main. Elle me fait un grand sourire en m'apercevant, et j'attrape le premier trident à ma portée en courant vers elle les bras levés, avec un air que je veux menaçant. Elle éclate de rire et se retourne vers moi, faussement prête à en découdre. J'apprécie énormément ces moments partagés avec elle. Grâce au contexte, je ne me sens plus gêné comme un gamin de douze ans quand nous nous retrouvons seuls tous les deux. Nous sommes dans un combat, et je dois me concentrer pour ne pas perdre, ce qui a le mérite de me faire penser à autre chose que sa magnifique personne.<p>

Nous commençons à échanger quelques coups, histoire de nous tester un peu. Voyant que nous sommes tous les deux d'humeur joueuse, nous nous tournons autour à la manière de deux félins. Je la sens réfléchir pour savoir qui va attaquer en premier, et finalement je décide de tenter mon coup. Mal m'en prend, car mon trident est immédiatement stoppé par son épée et je me sens chanceler alors qu'elle profite de cette ouverture. Les coups s'enchainent, et je ne sais pas si la perspective des Jeux accroît sa vigueur, mais ses attaques sont particulièrement puissantes alors que mon bras commence à me lancer.

Nous combattons à forces égales quelques minutes encore, aucun de nous n'arrivant à trouver d'ouverture à exploiter. Finalement, j'esquive un coup porté sur mon flanc et décide de jouer le tout pour le tout. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pris en compte ses réflexes impressionnants et le bout de son épée rencontre ma joue alors que je tombe en arrière. Je sens un liquide chaud couler sur mon menton et ma joue commence à me brûler. Gaïa met sa main devant sa bouche et se penche vers moi d'un air désolé.

- Ça va ? Tu as mal ? Je suis vraiment désolée, mais ton coup était vraiment habile et je n'ai pas pu l'esquiver correctement.

Je rougis sous son compliment, alors qu'elle examine maintenant ma plaie d'un œil professionnel, sa main sur mon menton et sa bouche à une dizaine de centimètres de la mienne. Je me sens rougir encore plus alors qu'elle déclare que c'est une entaille superficielle en me poussant vers l'infirmerie. Les soins se passent dans le silence le plus complet, alors que ses doigts sur ma peau empêchent mon cerveau de penser correctement. Nous sortons ensemble du Centre pour nous diriger vers la place de l'Hôtel de Justice. Elle pousse un petit soupir en me regardant à la dérobée.

- Tu m'en veux Bakante ? me demande-t-elle avec un petit air agacé.

J'écarquille les yeux et secoue vigoureusement ma tête de gauche à droite en levant mon pouce. Ce mouvement me tire un peu la joue et je grimace de douleur. Elle le remarque et serre les dents d'un air gêné. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente coupable et me met devant elle en secouant les mains avec l'air le plus rassurant que je peux faire. Elle me sourit et continu :

- Tu te bats vraiment bien tu sais ? Tu n'as pas encore mon niveau, mais le fait est que je n'ai pas réussi à te mettre au tapis sans te blesser. D'habitude j'y arrive sans problème avec les quinze ans. Me confit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je rougis furieusement et elle éclate de rire en le remarquant.

- C'est vraiment sincère tu sais ? Je ne fais pas de compliment à la légère. D'ailleurs tu es vraiment beau aujourd'hui. Tu comptes te porter volontaire ? Elle minaude en riant.

Mon visage semble tellement en feu que j'ai peur que ma peau ne fonde d'une minute à l'autre. Elle poursuit :

- Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de garçon carrière cette année ? C'est un peu triste pour moi, mais au moins ça me fait moins de compétition, m'avoue-t-elle, un air cette fois complètement sérieux sur son visage.

Je grimace, ne souhaitant pas parler de la Moisson. Me porter volontaire m'a traversé l'idée, mais finalement ce serait plus une malédiction qu'autre chose. La voir mourir dans l'arène, ou ME voir mourir… J'aime trop la vie pour tenter une telle chose. Je me contente juste de prier pour qu'elle me revienne saine et sauve.

Nous arrivons trop vite à mon goût, et nous nous retrouvons après avoir fait la vérification d'identité. Je remarque que pour une fois, elle semble ne pas savoir trop quoi dire. Je signe 'Bonne chance', et elle me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Je sors alors le petit carnet que j'ai toujours sur moi, même si je n'aime pas trop l'utiliser, et lui écrit une explication. Elle sourit doucement et me signe un peu maladroitement 'Bonne chance' à son tour, alors qu'elle part rejoindre ses amies. Si seulement j'avais été un peu moins timide, j'aurai peut-être eu le courage de la prendre dans mes bras. Maintenant que nous y sommes, la perspective de ne jamais la voir revenir me serre le cœur, alors que je remarque ne même pas être stressé pour moi. J'imagine que malgré nos différences, je dois sûrement ressentir la même chose que mon père il y trente-sept ans.

Je prends place dans le rang des quinze ans alors que l'hôtesse demande le silence. L'emplacement des filles est particulièrement bruyant et joyeux, puisque tout le monde sait que Gaïa se porte volontaire. Celui des garçons et nettement plus silencieux, et je vois deux petits garçons aux vêtements miteux se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Ce contraste me rend un peu triste, et je me dis que les gens des quartiers pauvres ont sûrement une peur bleue d'être tiré au sort chaque année. Moi-même je ne suis pas très rassuré, mais je sais que je ne serais pas sans défense. Même venant d'un district riche comme le Quatre, un gamin pauvre n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Les autres districts et le Capitole ne voient toujours que de beaux tributs de dix-huit ans pendant notre Moisson, mais je pense tristement que cela est loin d'être la réalité.

L'hôtesse s'avance pour piocher un nom, et, avant même d'en avoir eu le temps, une voix tonitruante crie 'Je suis volontaire'. Je vois Gaïa sortir du rang des dix-huit, et j'observe la reine qui s'avance sur l'estrade d'un pas conquérant. L'hôtesse ne s'en offusque nullement, et a même l'air galvanisée par le calme tranquille de mon amie. Gaïa se présente, et l'hôtesse demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements qu'elle obtient, et même plus. Je vois ses amies scander son nom, et bientôt toute la foule les imite à pleins poumons. Je vois qu'elle essaye de ne pas le montrer, mais Gaïa est clairement touchée par tant de fougue de la part des gens avec qui elle a grandi, et elle répond en leur envoyant un baiser avec sa main.

Cela ne fait que nous rendre plus bruyants encore, et même notre l'hôtesse pourtant si facilement insupportée par le bruit tape fort dans ses mains d'un air ravi. Si ma sœur est une sorcière, mon amie tient clairement d'une reine aimée par ses sujets. L'hôtesse se reprend alors et tire rapidement le nom du tribut masculin, alors que la mairesse tapote sa montre d'un air un peu stressée.

- Le tribut masculin du District Quatre est Bakante Saltim ! Viens me rejoindre sur l'estrade s'il-te-plait, prononce-t-elle en prenant soin de bien articuler.

Soudain, j'ai du mal à avaler et m'étouffe à moitié avec ma salive. Je toussote disgracieusement et m'aperçois que tout le monde me regarde. Bon. Restons calme. Je me rappelle l'air qu'affichait Gaïa quelques minutes plus tôt, et essaye de l'imiter alors que j'avance vers l'estrade. Cela ne se passe pas trop mal, même si j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir marcher. Je regarde Gaïa mais l'hôtesse fonce sur moi et me place à ses côtés.

- Mes tributs ont l'air si beau cette année ! annonce-t-elle d'un air ravi. Mon chéri, une dernière parole pour ton district ? Me demande-t-elle gentiment en désignant le micro.

Bien sûr tout à fait, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Évidemment hein. Le mec qui ne peut pas parler doit prendre la parole devant des milliers de gens. Soudain, Gaïa apparait sur mes côtés en poussant notre hôtesse et prend la parole.

- Excusez Bakante, il ne réalise pas encore l'honneur qu'il a de participer aux Jeux. Néanmoins, je pense parler en son nom quand je dis que nous allons tout faire, ensemble, pour rendre notre district fier. Vous allez tous nous manquez mais nous revenons bientôt ! Termine-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil craquant en direction de la foule.

Puis elle prend ma main dans la sienne, et lève nos mains entrelacées dans un signe victorieux. La foule crie de plus belle, et je remarque que certaines de ces amies sont montées sur les épaules d'autres filles pour pouvoir lui faire bien distinctement des signes d'encouragements. Je vois aussi les deux petits garçonnets de tout à l'heure regarder Gaïa les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Oui, Gaïa Sand est une reine. Et je serai son bras droit le plus dévoué.

* * *

><p>La chute est un peu rude après la montée d'adrénaline de tout à l'heure. Alors que j'attends mes parents, je réalise que mon père doit être effondré. La porte s'ouvre doucement et ma petite sœur me saute dans les bras. Elle est toute joyeuse, et je suis bien content qu'elle soit trop petite pour comprendre ce que cela signifie. Mais elle vient de voir son grand-frère acclamé par une foule en délire serrant la main de la fille qu'il aime, et je pense que c'est le meilleur souvenir qu'elle puisse garder de moi.<p>

Je la serre fort en réalisant qu'il est possible que ce soit la dernière fois. Je ne lui apprendrai peut-être jamais à signer, à se servir d'un trident, à mimer… Alors que je suis perdu dans mes sombres pensées, ma mère prend la parole et me demande comment je vais en signant. Je lui réponds vaguement, et elle dit cette fois-ci à voix haute :

- Tu étais magnifique sur l'estrade. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu es entraîné, tu es honnête, et les gens veilleront sur toi. Achève-t-elle le visage crispé. Ses yeux sont brillants, et elle se retourne pour essuyer ses larmes d'un geste pudique.

Mon père d'habitude si bavard n'a pas dit un mot et m'observe gentiment. Il essaye de signer laborieusement 'je t'aime' et 'je suis désolé'. Je lui demande pourquoi il devrait être désolé, mais il me fait signe de laisser tomber. Je regarde alors ma famille pour la dernière fois et leur signe à tous 'je t'aime', alors que Soledad saisit mes doigts d'un air craquant. Ma mère me regarde fixement.

- Je sais pour Gaïa, chéri. Mais promet-moi… Promet-moi que tu feras passer ta survie avant la sienne d'accord ? me supplie-t-elle cette fois pleurant chaudement devant moi.

Je lui promets, et ils partent tous après un dernier au revoir. Maman a touché un point sensible, et je rechigne en réalisant que je vais maintenant devoir tout faire pour survivre. Les sponsors, la parade, l'interview… J'imagine déjà la tête de Caesar quand il apprendra que je ne peux pas parler. Sûrement les cinq minutes les plus embarrassantes de ma vie. Mimer devant ma petite sœur est une chose, mais devant des milliers de gens… Il ne fait décidément pas bon d'être différent à Panem.


	5. District 5 - Milana Pesce

Note d'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous êtes prêt à découvrir la tribut du District Cinq, Milana Pesce ! Elle est un peu spéciale, mais je croise les doigts pour qu'elle vous plaise quand même ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>District 5 : Milana Pesce  F / 18 ans

Je fronce le nez en sentant l'odeur écœurante de l'alcool provenant du verre de mon père posé sur la table. Avec une moue agacée, je décide de jeter son contenu dans l'évier, et le rince plusieurs fois. Je regarde la bouteille d'alcool, et décide elle aussi de la vider par la fenêtre. Tant pis. Comme si cela pouvait être pire de toute façon… Alors que mon père ronfle allégrement sur le canapé, je m'assois et m'accoude à la table de la cuisine en prenant ma tête dans mes mains. J'y suis pourtant habituée, mais je pense que je ne pourrai jamais vraiment m'y faire.

Toutes les années, le même rituel grotesque recommence. Le jour de la Moisson, mon père est déjà ivre mort avant midi. Une année, les Pacificateurs sont même venus le chercher et ce sont eux qui l'ont trainé sur l'estrade. Le moment le plus gênant de toute ma vie. Je tourne la tête et regarde dédaigneusement la forme affalée sur le canapé. Je me demande vraiment comment je vais réussir à le préparer tout à l'heure. Pourtant, ma dernière année d'éligibilité devrait le rendre heureux mais… Je ne sais pas s'il arrive encore à ressentir quelque chose, de toute façon. Alors de l'affection paternelle… Quelle bonne blague.

- Bon, allez ma vieille, et si on allait se préparer hein ? Je me dis, pour m'encourager.

Je sais que je passe peut-être pour une folle, mais qu'importe. Je supporte déjà un père alcoolique tous les jours depuis six ans, alors je peux bien me permettre ça. De toute façon, si je reste sans parler, je vais définitivement finir par devenir folle donc… Les rares conversations que j'ai avec mon père depuis la mort de ma mère ne font que me briser un peu plus, alors, si je ne fais pas au moins semblant d'être heureuse, c'est fini pour moi.

Je rejoins ma chambre en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit et de ne pas regarder mon père. C'est bien trop dur de le voir maintenant, et d'imaginer ce que notre vie aurait pu être. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien d'y penser, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. En m'asseyant sur mon bureau, je n'arrive pas à retenir quelques larmes, qui viennent s'écraser sur le bois verni. Je renifle doucement, et les essuie en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire couler mon maquillage. Si je pouvais compter une famille aimante comme points positifs dans ma vie il y a six ans, ce n'est malheureusement plus le cas aujourd'hui. Il ne me reste plus que mon cerveau et ma beauté, et je sais exactement comment les utiliser pour parvenir à mes fins.

J'essuie mes mains mouillées par mes larmes sur mon jean, en m'ordonnant d'être forte. Je devrai être vraiment moins ingrate en pensant à ma vie, quand je sais que des gens meurent de faim dans mon district. J'ai la chance d'habiter une superbe maison, et de manger tous les jours à ma faim, voire plus. L'avantage d'habiter dans le Village des Vainqueurs. Malgré tout, je soupire sombrement en me disant que la richesse matérielle n'apporte en aucun cas le bonheur. La mort de ma mère, voir mon père dépérir chaque jours depuis…

J'ancre mes pieds fermement au sol, et croise mes bras, énervée. Je-dois-être-forte. Je ne dois pas penser au passé. Seulement à l'avenir. Avec ce que je m'apprête à faire, je ne dois SURTOUT pas penser au passé. J'ouvre doucement mon carnet en cuir, et souris sombrement en notant la date d'aujourd'hui sur la première page. Voilà. Ça a commencé. Je note mes premières impressions sur la journée, mon état d'esprit, mes peurs et mes espoirs. Cela me prend un peu plus de temps que prévu, car je me dois d'être sincère, mais ce n'est pas aussi facile que je l'avais imaginé. Je voudrais noter que je me sens forte, mais la réalité est que je suis prête à renoncer d'une minute à l'autre.

Ma professeure m'avait mise en garde contre cette éventualité, et je l'en suis reconnaissante. Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège. Je finis de tout noter consciencieusement, et décide de m'arrêter quand je suis presque totalement satisfaite du résultat. De toute façon, j'aurai le temps de tout compléter plus tard. Je soupire en regardant l'heure, et me demande ce que je devrai faire pour mon père. Au vu du manque de mouvement, je suppose qu'il dort encore.

Je voudrai aller le réveiller pour l'aider à se préparer, mais d'un autre côté… Ai-je vraiment envie de l'entendre me hurler dessus pendant une heure ? Mon moral est déjà au plus bas, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour aller rendre visite à ma professeure. Ma décision est prise, et je passe devant ma coiffeuse pour m'examiner une dernière fois. Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. J'ai essayé de faire un maquillage léger qui fasse ressortir mes yeux aujourd'hui, et le résultat est assez satisfaisant. Mes cheveux cuivrés sont pour une fois assez peu récalcitrants quand je décide de les coiffer en chignon, et je m'admire une dernière fois en saisissant mon carnet. J'attrape ma veste préférée et le glisse dans une des poches, en tournoyant devant mon miroir. Par-fait. Je suis belle, je suis intelligente, je suis forte. Tout va bien se passer.

Je descends les escaliers et décide à la dernière minute de sortir par la porte de derrière. Je vais essayer de couper à travers champs, n'ayant envie de croiser personne. Je grimpe difficilement une petite montée alors que mes pieds me font souffrir, et je débouche bientôt dans un champ d'éoliennes. Nous n'avons pas le droit de venir ici normalement, mais tout le monde doit être trop occupé à se préparer pour la Moisson donc… Je soupire d'un air satisfait en voyant la belle herbe verte qui s'étend à perte de vue. J'enlève mes talons hauts en grognant de soulagement, alors que je frissonne de plaisir en sentant la texture du gazon sous mes pieds. Bien sûr, ces abrutis du Capitole ont de l'argent à investir quand il s'agit d'un champ d'éoliennes, mais quand il s'agit d'enfants qui crèvent la faim… Dans quel monde on vit franchement.

Je marche tranquillement, alors qu'un vent doux fait tourner les immenses hélices au-dessus de moi. Ça ne m'aurait pas touché particulièrement avant, mais j'ai bien été obligée d'apprendre à apprécier les choses simples. Je commence à apercevoir la maison de Mme Candy, et j'accélère le pas en me permettant même de courir un peu après m'être donnée une petite impulsion. Mes talons se balancent dans mes mains, alors que je rigole bêtement. Je crois que j'aurais bien aimé travailler ici finalement. J'arrive un peu essoufflée mais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres devant sa maison, et toque doucement à la porte.

Même si je sais que je n'ai plus besoin d'être si polie, elle reste ma professeure, et j'éprouve un trop grand respect envers elle pour la traiter comme une amie. Elle me crie gentiment de rentrer, et je pousse délicatement la porte. La chaleur de son poêle à bois m'accueille, et je frissonne malgré moi. Elle émet un petit rire en voyant mes poils se hérisser sur mes bras, et m'invite à m'assoir à côté d'elle. Une théière fumante qui sent bon le thé au jasmin est déjà posée sur un plateau entre nous, et je frémis d'impatience en voyant des tartines de margarine disposées sur une assiette.

Elle me sert une tasse de thé et je remarque que je n'ai même plus besoin de lui rappeler comment je le prends, alors qu'elle verse dans la tasse un peu de lait et rajoute deux sucres. Le calme est assourdissant, alors que les mobiles disposés dans son petit jardin titillent doucement en nous apportant un agréable bruit de fond. Mme Candy habite en marge de notre district, et je suis une des rares personnes à venir lui rendre visite. Elle prend la parole doucement, et nous échangeons quelques banalités. Elle me parle du temps qui s'annonce mauvais, et je lui réponds d'un air animé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir incroyablement heureuse et apaisée en sa présence. Cette femme dégage une telle douceur, malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Je vois qu'elle hésite un peu et elle me demande finalement :

- Comment va ton père ma chérie ?

Je la regarde en grimaçant et agite mes mains devant moi, l'air de ne pas avoir envie d'aborder le sujet. Elle me regarde un peu peinée, comprenant certainement que ma réaction ne suppose pas une bonne nouvelle. Je hausse les épaules et lui fait un clin d'œil en croquant goulûment dans ma tartine. Je donnerai tout pour vivre avec Mme Candy, malgré son extrême pauvreté. Elle pourrait d'ailleurs habiter juste à côté de chez moi, mais elle a toujours refusé de s'installer au Village des Vainqueurs. Après avoir gagné ses Jeux, elle s'est fait oublier, contrairement à mon père. Même si je sais que c'est lui le plus grand perdant dans l'histoire, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir à ce soulard pour la mort de Maman. Si Mme Candy n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue. Je frissonne en pensant que moi aussi, j'aurai très surement pu finir alcoolique.

Me voyant perdue dans mes pensées et les sourcils froncés, Mme Candy prend la parole.

- Tu es bien sûre de ta décision ? Tu ne veux pas changer d'avis ? Me demande-t-elle, l'expression un peu pincée. Il est toujours possible de se rétracter… Je ne serai jamais déçue de toi et tu le sais.

Je lui souris et répond :

- Ne vous en faites pas, ça ira. Une Pesce ne revient jamais sur ses décisions Mme Candy !

Elle me fait un petit sourire attendri.

- Je me demande combien de fois je dois te le répéter… Appelle-moi Jenny ma chérie, franchement. Et arrête de me vouvoyer ! Termine-t-elle, l'air faussement sévère. J'éclate de rire.

- Et moi alors, je dois vous le répéter combien de fois ? Je pourrai jamais vous tutoyer, c'est trop bizarre ! Mais bon je vous pardonne, c'est surement l'âge hein. Les pertes de mémoires, les rhumatismes, l'incontinence… je finis, un petit air narquois sur le visage.

Elle émet un petit rire choqué, et shoote dans ma chaise, ce qui me fait renverser un peu de thé brûlant sur mes mains. Je lâche un petit grognement, et elle se confond d'excuses et me tendant une serviette. Je rigole doucement.

- C'est bien ce que je disais ! La sénilité, les sautes d'humeurs… Ahlala, c'est pas beau de vieillir.

Elle me regarde en rigolant, outrée. Finalement, c'est vrai que nous ressemblons plus à des amies. C'est elle qui m'a aidée à remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées après la mort de ma mère, et elle m'a aussi donné une raison de me battre. Officiellement, Mme Candy est la gagnante des septième Hunger Games, et s'est retirée du devant de la scène depuis bien longtemps. Officieusement… elle est devenue psychologue, et aide les anciens gagnants des Jeux chaque année à s'en sortir. A part eux, moi, et quelques personnes qui l'aident à voyager dans les districts, personne n'est au courant.

De toute façon, les gens ne savent même pas ce qu'est un psychologue, mais si le Capitole venait à apprendre ce qu'elle fait… Je n'ose même pas imaginer. A cause des contrôles incessants, elle ne peut pas voyager très loin, et se contente d'apporter de l'aide aux gagnants des districts les plus proches du notre. Malgré tout, son statut d'ancienne gagnante lui donne un certain prestige, et en faisant attention, elle n'a jamais été embêtée. Enfin… tout ça c'était avant. A cinquante-huit ans, elle ne peut maintenant plus faire de longs voyages en train, et elle est obligée de rester au district. Après la mort de ma mère, on me l'a recommandée, et je l'ai suppliée d'aider mon père. Absolument rien n'y a fait. Mme Candy dit souvent que les esprits trop abîmés ne peuvent plus être réparés.

Alors j'ai maudis en silence le Capitole pendant longtemps, pour m'avoir enlevé ma mère, et me prendre petit à petit mon père. Mais plus aujourd'hui. Plus depuis que j'ai trouvé un but. Je suis devenue l'élève de Mme Candy, et elle me forme depuis maintenant six ans pour que je devienne sa successeur. J'ai vu ce que le Capitole a fait à mon père, et, malgré tout, je suis déterminée à l'aider. Je sais que si Mme Candy n'a rien pu faire, mes chances d'y arriver sont très minces, mais je refuse d'abandonner. Je ferai tout pour aider mon père, comme elle l'a fait pour moi.

Quand pour la première fois, elle m'a proposé une 'séance', j'ai refusé. Je venais de perdre ma mère, et j'étais en colère contre tout le monde. Je voyais mon père commencer à boire ce sale liquide ambré qui le rendait malade, et je n'avais plus envie de rien. Je me méfiais de tout, j'étais perdue et misérable. Mme Candy n'a pas abandonné, et finalement un après-midi, je l'ai suivie jusqu'à chez elle. Elle m'a servi un thé au jasmin, et m'a proposé une tartine de margarine, en me disant d'aller m'installer confortablement sur son canapé.

Plus blasée qu'étonnée, je m'étais laissée faire, lasse. Nous avions parlé jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit couché, et depuis, je reviens chez elle pratiquement tous les jours. En plus d'être ma confidente, elle fut mon amie, ma mère, ma tante, ma mentor. Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer qu'une discussion puisse être un remède contre mes angoisses. Je l'admirais tellement, et au fur et à mesure que je commençais à détester mon père, j'ai décidée de suivre sa voie. Je veux aussi aider les anciens gagnants, mais je voudrai me concentrer en particulier sur leurs familles, leurs entourages. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas pu aider mon père, mais elle m'a sauvé moi. Et l'espoir de donner un jour aux autres ce qu'elle m'a donné il y a six ans est maintenant devenu ma raison de vivre.

Pour l'instant, je me suis contentée d'assister aux séances de Mme Candy et d'étudier avec elle, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de me lancer. Son père était docteur, et elle a découvert ce métier dans un vieux livre trouvé au fond d'une armoire. Elle m'en a fait cadeau, et je l'ai depuis dévoré au moins une centaine de fois. Même si je trouve qu'assister à une de ces séances est bien plus formateur, je pense que c'est un livre formidable. Même si beaucoup de noms que je ne connais pas sont cités, j'adore tester ou réfléchir aux théories proposées. J'aime particulièrement celle d'un certain Sigmund Freud sur l'analyse des rêves. Malheureusement, je n'ai réussi à trouver aucun autre livre qui traitait de ce type de sujet. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas très favorable au Capitole que les gens puissent améliorer leur santé psychique.

Je ne peux que m'estimer chanceuse d'être née dans le même district que Mme Candy. Celle-ci claque d'ailleurs gentiment ses doigts devant mon visage, et je sors de ma rêverie.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour tout à l'heure ma puce ? me demande-t-elle gentiment.

- Bon, puisque je dois être franche, oui, je suis super stressée. En soi, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais… mon père… enfin, vous voyez. Vous voudriez pas venir me voir pour m'encourager ? Je me suis faites belle exprès pour ça en plus aujourd'hui ! Je m'exclame, en me levant et tournoyant sur moi-même.

Elle rigole doucement et prend ma main et me faisant tourner.

- Tu es merveilleuse. As-tu pensé à noter tes impressions ce matin ? Tu garderas bien ton carnet avec toi n'est-ce pas ? Me conseille-t-elle d'un air professionnel.

- Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir ! Oui oui, j'ai tout bien fait. Vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil ? Comme ça vous pouvez me dire si c'est bien.

- Ce sont tes pensées ma chérie… Rien n'est mal ou bien.

- Allez, faites pas votre timide ! Je lui dis, en tendant mon carnet vers elle.

Elle le prend en soupirant, malgré son sourire en coin, et entreprend de le feuilleter. Je sirote mon thé d'un air que je veux tranquille, alors que je la regarde à la dérobée. Bien sûr, c'est un peu gênant de s'ouvrir comme ça à quelqu'un, mais Mme Candy… C'est limite si elle ne connait pas la date de mes premières règles.

Elle le referme calmement, et se tourne vers moi.

- C'est très bien. Tu as appliqué tous mes conseils à la lettre. C'est vraiment parfait, mais une dernière chose. Tu sais que toi aussi, tu peux essayer de faire à ton idée d'accord ? Tu n'es pas obligée de toujours suivre mes enseignements. Tu peux dériver, inventer, renouveler… Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que les possibilités sont infinies. Je te fais confiance pour être une bonne psychologue, mais maintenant il te faut trouver ta méthode. Me conseille-t-elle, avec un air gentil.

- Je sais pas… Moi j'aime bien la vôtre. J'ai peur de faire une catastrophe si je suis vraiment mes idées.

Elle éclate de rire.

- Ma puce… Je t'ai formée pendant six ans. Tu crois vraiment que je te donnerai ma bénédiction si je ne te sentais pas prête ? Tu peux le faire. Il faut juste que tu te fasses plus confiance. Tu sais, la réalité c'est que tu t'es à moitié formée toute seule. En réfléchissant, en observant, en analysant… Je t'ai juste guidée dans la bonne voie, c'est tout. Tu as déjà fait un travail remarquable.

Je rougis franchement sous ses compliments.

- Fouuu… mais arrêtez ! C'est quoi ce sentimentalisme à deux balles là ! Qui me disait pas plus tard que la semaine dernière que j'étais aussi têtue qu'un âne, et que je ne deviendrais jamais une bonne psychologue si je faisais toujours tout à mon idée hein ?! Je l'accuse, avec un regard sceptique.

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai dit ça, rigole-t-elle doucement. Parce que je sens ton potentiel et je sais que j'ai toutes les raisons d'en attendre beaucoup de toi, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je pousse un grand soupir et bouge sur ma chaise, sans réussir à dissimuler l'énorme sourire qui s'étend maintenant sur mon visage.

Sa grosse pendule sonne soudain sinistrement, et nous perdons notre sourire.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure… Tu devrais y aller. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire contrit, avant de me prendre dans ces bras.

Je réponds à son étreinte, et me disant que notre rencontre est passée beaucoup trop vite.

- Des petits conseils pour vous-savez-quoi ? Vous avez bien gagné une des premières éditions après tout…

Elle se recule et me répond avec un air désolé.

- Il y a longtemps que je ne parle plus de ça ma chérie. J'ai tout fait pour effacer ces souvenirs… Et je dois dire que j'y suis plutôt bien arrivée, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Ça c'est vous qui le dites hein. M'en fous, j'aurai un super mentor de toute façon, dis-je en rigolant. Ah ah.

Elle comprend mon sarcasme, et m'embrasse gentiment sur le haut de la tête alors que je lui fais mes adieux.

* * *

><p>La foule est impressionnante, mais surtout très bruyante. Je procède rapidement au contrôle d'identité, et me glisse dans le rang des dix-huit ans. Le vent a tourné, et le ciel est devenu gris orageux. Cela n'annonce rien de bon, et je frissonne en me maudissant d'avoir mis une veste si légère. Mais bon, c'était la plus jolie, et je souhaite donner une bonne impression. Je soupire et m'ordonne d'arrêter de pousser l'échéance. Je risque un petit coup d'œil sur la scène, alors que j'ouvre les yeux, étonnée. Mon père se tient sur un coin de l'estrade… et semble plutôt normal. Il n'a pas l'air franchement alerte, mais il regarde la foule d'un air éveillé. Je suis soufflée deux secondes par cette constatation, et j'ouvre la bouche d'un air choqué. Bien sûr, il fallait que cela arrive aujourd'hui… Bon. Tout-va-bien-se-passer.<p>

Notre hôtesse arrive en trottinant sur la scène, et le maire lui montre l'heure d'un air agacé. Elle lui envoie un baiser assorti d'un clin d'œil, et s'avance vers le micro. Même si elle vient du Capitole, je n'ai jamais pu la haïr. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres hôtes elle semble… humaine. Pas pour l'apparence bien sûr, parce que là c'est le festival du mauvais goût, mais je ne sais pas. Il y a un truc chez elle. Sa façon de parler, de bouger… J'ai remarqué ces choses-là au fur et à mesure depuis six ans, et je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je l'aime bien mais… Elle ne m'est pas trop antipathique j'imagine.

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai complètement zappé les cinq dernières minutes, et je réalise avec horreur qu'elle tient déjà un papier dans sa main. Je bondis avec une force insoupçonnée en hurlant que je suis volontaire. Le monde semble d'arrêter l'espace d'un instant, alors que le tonnerre rugit violemment au loin. Je refuse de regarder mon père, et prend soin de me déplacer élégamment jusqu'à l'estrade. L'hôtesse me regarde intriguée, le papier toujours à la main.

- Euuuh… Je suis volontaire là en fait, je lui précise, un peu agacée par son comportement.

- Tu es sûre ? Me demande-t-elle à voix basse.

Non non, en fait c'était une petite blagounette pour détendre l'atmosphère, je vais retourner dans mon rang là t'inquiète. Mais bien sûr que oui débile ! Pourquoi tout le monde semble prendre un malin plaisir à me compliquer la tâche aujourd'hui ?!

- Oui, je me porte volontaire, je réponds un peu sèchement.

- Bon, eh bien – commence-t-elle.

- MILANA ! Rugit mon père. Descends d'ici tout de suite ! Tu as perdu la tête ?!

Je l'ignore royalement et regarde l'hôtesse qui ne semble plus savoir quoi faire.

- Bon, vous dites mon nom là ou on appelle quelqu'un… ? Je lui demande, fatiguée que tout soit tellement compliqué.

Mon père continue à me parler, et, voyant que je l'ignore, il m'attrape par le bras.

- Tu m'écoutes, jeune fille ?!

Mon père qui m'appelle jeune fille, la blague.

- Non je ne t'écoute pas, puisque tu n'as d'ailleurs pas à prendre la parole, donc… je lui réponds, d'un air hautain.

Il ouvre la bouche d'un air choqué, et j'en profite pour essayer de dégager mon bras. Cela n'a pas du tout l'effet escompté, et il me serre de plus belle en m'entrainant vers les marches de l'estrade. Surprise par sa force, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir et freine tant bien que mal avec mes talons hauts. Il se tourne vers moi, et j'explose :

- JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! Et si t'es pas content c'est pareil ! Pendant six ans tu m'as ignoré, et maintenant tu veux jouer le rôle du père protecteur ?! C'est trop tard mon vieux ! T'as manqué le coche il y a bien longtemps ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me lâcher, ou je m'énerve ! Je lui hurle.

Il semble choqué mais essaye tout de même de m'entrainer vers l'avant, alors que la gifle part toute seule, et il se retrouve en un instant avec la magnifique trace de ma main sur sa joue. Il me regarde, cette fois clairement choqué, et je rejoins tranquillement l'hôtesse, en prenant soin de la placer entre mon père et moi.

- Et b-b-ien… Je crois que Milana Pesce est notre tribut féminin pour les quarante-septièmes Hunger Games, dit-elle d'un air mal assuré.

Elle s'avance pour piocher le nom d'un garçon sans avoir demandé d'applaudissements, ce que j'apprécie. Je savais qu'elle était différente. Elle tire un nom rapidement et annonce, une grimace sur son visage qui ne laisse rien présager de bon :

- Jun Allport s'il-te-plait… Peux-tu venir me rejoindre ?

Oh pu-tain. Non c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que je vois un garçon aux traits fins et à la peau mate sortir du rang des quatorze ans, j'entends une femme crier derrière moi. Angela Allport, sa mère, gagnante des vingt-sixièmes Jeux… Une journée à placer sans conteste dans le top trois des journées les plus nazes de ma vie. Le garçonnet avance sur l'estrade le menton tremblant, et il court vers sa mère qui le prend dans ses bras en pleurant.

L'hôtesse est au bord de la crise de nerfs, et j'ai envie d'aller la rassurer, mais elle annonce rapidement, la voix tremblante :

- Y a-t-il… des volontaires ?

Soudain, une main se lève et un garçon s'avance courageusement pour prendre la place de Jun. Nan, c'était pour rire. Je sais que je suis horrible de faire de l'humour sur la mort d'un garçonnet mais… franchement. Des volontaires, au district 5 ?! Bon, il y a moi bien sûr, mais là je parlais des volontaires relativement sains d'esprit.

Le silence est plus tendu que la corde d'un équilibriste et – bon promis sans rire j'arrête. Je suis affreuse, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'avoir envie de rigoler dans les situations horribles. Déjà, à huit ans, je me rappelle avoir pleuré de rire pendant l'enterrement de ma grand-mère. La raclée que je me suis prise ce jour-là. Tout ça pour dire que… Ce n'est pas ma faute si mon mental déjà bien amoché me lâche carrément aujourd'hui.

Alors que je me faisais la réflexion selon laquelle rien ne pouvait rendre cette journée plus pourrie, une pluie torrentielle s'abat sur nous. J'aurai vraiment dû me la fermer, mais cela a au moins le mérite de couper court à ce qui sera sûrement la Moisson la plus catastrophique du district cinq.

Su-per. Mes Jeux commencent par-fai-te-ment bien.

* * *

><p>Assise sur un canapé moelleux, je m'essuie les cheveux avec une serviette que m'a gentiment donnée le maire. Je suis contente qu'on ne me prenne pas trop pour une folle, mais peut-être veut-il juste que les gens de son district aient une tête présentable, après les évènements de tout à l'heure. J'entends deux personnes crier dehors, et je suis contente de constater que le Pacificateur devant la porte refuse d'ouvrir à mon père. Hin hin, ça lui fera les pieds. Malgré tout, je pense tristement que cela signifie que personne ne viendra me voir. Je n'ai pas d'amis, Mme Candy ne peut plus marcher jusqu'à la ville donc… Bon. Au moins cela me permet de pouvoir remplir tranquillement mon carnet.<p>

Pour le coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire en premier… Suis passée pour une folle devant tout mon district ? Ai violemment giflé mon père ? Alors que je ricane stupidement, assise à l'envers sur le canapé, la tête en bas, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

- Naaaan ça fait déjà cinq minutes là ? Je demande à Pacificator, le sauveur qui a empêché mon paternel de faire le travail réservé aux vingt-trois autres tributs. En entendant un raclement de gorge féminin, je me rends compte que ce n'est peut-être pas mon pote Pacificator.

Je me redresse rapidement et voit Angela les yeux rougis, se tenir devant moi. Euuh… BON. Je sens que la conversation qui se profile ne va pas DU TOUT me mettre très mal à l'aise.

Elle renifle doucement et croise ses mains devant elle en tentant de reprendre contenance.

- Milana, tu t'es portée volontaire pour les Jeux… Commence-t-elle.

Oui merci t'es mignonne mais j'avais déjà remarqué hein.

- J-Jun lui a été tiré au sort et je... Continue-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Oh pu-tain. Je m'avance vers elle et la prend un peu gauchement dans mes bras. J'en connais une qui aurait bien besoin d'une séance là…

Je me recule et l'encourage :

- Jun lui a été tiré au sort eeeeet…

- Et je voudrais que tu le protèges ! Ou du moins que tu t'allie avec lui pour les premiers jours – surtout pour le Bain de Sang, m'annonce-t-elle, le regard déterminé.

Ah ben… Elle cache bien son jeu elle, je pense sarcastiquement.

- Écoutez Mme Allport, je – débutai-je mais elle me coupe avant que je ne puisse continuer.

- Tu es intelligente, et je le sais. C'est assez rare de gagner grâce à son cerveau mais… pas impossible. Je ne te demande pas de te sacrifier pour lui, juste de l'aider ! Tu as vraiment envie de te retrouver seule dans l'arène ? On se sent toujours mieux avec quelqu'un à ces côtés, croit-moi. Et puis, ton père lui s'était allié avec sa partenaire, tu ne te souviens pas ? me demande-t-elle, le regard dur, toutes traces de larmes maintenant complètement effacées de son visage.

Et une petite allusion vicieuse au paternel, une… Oui, je sais. Elle avait le même âge que Jun, d'ailleurs. Et il l'a aussi vue mourir sous ses yeux. Super sympathique tout ça. Malgré tout, est-ce que franchement je me sens de lui dire non ? Je sais que j'ai pris ma décision dès qu'elle est entrée dans la pièce, mais quand même ! Je suis pas assistante sociale moi oh !

- OK, je le ferai. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, ma survie passera toujours avant la sienne hein !

- Du temps que tu l'aides, ça me va. Je veux juste qu'il puisse avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Bon, c'est vrai que comme ça tu ne paies pas de mine mais… je sens quelque chose en toi, me confie-t-elle.

Euuuh… elle vient pas juste de m'insulter là ?! Avant même de me laisser le temps de répondre, elle tourne le dos et s'en va. Bon. Surtout de rien hein, malpolie va ! En poussant un soupir, je retourne m'assoir sur le canapé et reprend le fil de mes impressions. J'ajoute 'gamin chétif à protéger' dans la catégorie _A faire_, et j'essaye tant bien que mal de réorganiser mes pensées pour faire la meilleure analyse possible de ma situation. La meilleure analyse possible de la pire situation du monde, ça fait un peu pléonasme mais bon… Je ferme brutalement mon carnet, en me préparant mentalement à affronter les merveilleux moments qui m'attendent.


	6. District 6 - Peran Amagiz

Note d'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Nous arrivons déjà à la moitié des Moissons, ça passe trop vite :') ! Bref, je vous présente Peran Amagiz, tribut du District Six !

Aussi, je dois dire que je suis un peu étonnée. J'arrive à presque cent vues sur cette histoire, mais je n'ai que trois reviews. A part si vous avez vraiment détesté, et que la seule chose que vous avez envie de me dire c'est que je devrai arrêter l'écriture, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ! Même quelques phrases ça me suffit ! Je sais que des fois, c'est un peu dur de poster une review. On se dit, 'Qu'est-ce que l'auteur va en penser ?", "A quoi bon ?", j'ai été dans cette situation donc je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

Mais si nous postons nos histoires, je pense que c'est avant tout pour qu'elles soient lues par le plus grand nombre, et que les gens puissent nous donner leurs avis, même si ce n'est pas pour nous abreuver de compliments. Je sais que mon écriture n'est pas parfaite, donc surtout ne vous gênez pas, vous pouvez vraiment me dire tout ce que vous pensez de mon histoire :) ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ;) !

Réponse aux reviews :

Lissalily : Bonjour et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Bakante, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sa Moisson. Il est touchant je trouve, et comme je l'ai déjà dit je voudrais essayer de représenter le plus de personnages possible, donc j'avais dès le départ l'idée de faire un tribut handicapé. Et je voudrai montrer que cela n'est pas forcément une faiblesse, qu'il peut essayer de retourner la situation à son avantage.

Pas besoin de parler pour se battre après tout ;) ! Ensuite, l'histoire avec Gaïa, c'était pour un peu prendre le contre pied d'un cliché que je retrouve souvent, qui est celui de la jeune fille aimant en secret un garçon fort et mystérieux souvent plus âgé qu'elle. En retournant la situation, j'avais l'idée d'explorer le point de vue d'un garçon :) !

Pithiae est un peu spéciale je sais, soit on l'aime, soit on ne l'aime pas. Elle n'a pas vraiment un caractère léger et rigolo, en parti dû à sa vie, donc je comprend que tu préfères Bakante. Si tu aimes bien les personnages un peu léger, je pense que tu as peut-être dû aimer Milana et que tu vas aussi sûrement trouver ton bonheur avec Peran ;) ! Merci énormément encore une fois pour ta review, bonne lecture :) !

* * *

><p><span>District 6 : Peran Amagiz  G / 16 ans

Alors que je m'avance doucement vers la ville, je regrette déjà ma décision. Le quartier commerçant est grouillant de monde, ce qui ne m'étonne pas en soi, notre district étant celui comptant le plus d'habitants dans tout Panem. Malgré tout, cette agitation pourrait peut-être me remonter le moral, si seulement elle était joyeuse. Malheureusement, les habitants ont plutôt l'air se mouvoir avec l'énergie du désespoir. Chacun achète le peu de nourriture qu'ils peuvent payer, en essayant de réussir ce qui sera peut-être leur dernier repas en famille.

Une vieille dame me jette un regard étonné, alors que j'essaye de la contourner. Il est vrai qu'avec ma peau ébène, et mes yeux ambre, je détonne un peu dans notre district. A ma grande surprise, elle me fait un petit sourire et s'écarte pour me permettre de passer plus facilement, alors que je la remercie à voix haute. Elle doit surement vouloir faire preuve de gentillesse avec moi, au cas où ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle me voit. Je grimace en me rendant compte que ma réflexion est loin d'être impossible, et j'accélère le pas jusqu'au hangar.

Une odeur de lubrifiant m'accueille alors que je pousse difficilement la porte coulissante. Quelques lumières sont allumés dans les box à ma gauche, et je constate, surpris, que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée de venir ici. Une tête frisée sort d'un des box les plus éloignés, et je reconnais difficilement Aelig qui me fait de grands signes. Avec un sourire, je m'avance vers elle. Ma meilleure amie me prend dans ses bras, en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher mon dos, les mains déjà couvertes de graisse pour moteur.

- T'en a mis du temps ! Me reproche-t-elle, faussement sérieuse. Je m'ennuyais de ne pas pouvoir rattraper tes bêtises, complète-t-elle ensuite, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu parles ! Je pourrai faire tomber n'importe quoi, je le trouverai toujours. Tu as l'honneur de voir se tenir devant toi le garçon le plus souple de tout le district six, très chère ! Je lui réponds, d'un geste théâtral me désignant de haut en bas.

Elle éclate de rire, devant tant de modestie. Je n'aime pas l'avouer, mais la vérité est que je n'ai aucune confiance en moi. C'est pour ça que j'exagère souvent le trait, et beaucoup dans le district me trouvent snob. Cela me peine un peu qu'ils aient une telle image de moi, mais au moins je me dis qu'ils ne sont pas près de découvrir la vérité. Malgré tout, mes talents de comédiens ne marchent absolument pas devant Aelig, et je sais qu'elle s'amuse plus qu'autre chose du faux air prétentieux que j'affiche en permanence.

Cipta sort soudain d'un box, et nous salue rapidement, en s'attardant particulièrement sur Aelig. Celle-ci rougit et engage la conversation, l'air parfaitement calme, alors que son regard brûle le dos de l'autre fille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, et voyant ce qui se joue sous mes yeux. Même si je ne suis pas très perspicace, je sais quand même reconnaître de l'amour lorsque j'en vois, surtout quand il est aussi flagrant.

De plus, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir étonnamment proche de Cipta. Sa mère est morte dans les Jeux il y a deux ans plus tôt, et sa famille a donc perdu son salaire confortable pour pouvoir vivre. Je sais qu'elle se destinait aussi à une carrière plus… noble dirons-nous, mais elle a dû se résoudre, comme moi, à trouver un emploi le plus rapidement possible. Nous sommes donc aujourd'hui les heureux ouvriers à tout faire des prochains hovercrafts qui seront envoyés au Capitole. Même si l'école est normalement obligatoire jusqu'à seize-ans, une dérogation spéciale est accordée aux élèves vraiment dans le besoin, et nous en faisons partie.

Ma famille ne roule pas sur l'or, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, et depuis qu'Aelig a emménagé chez nous, c'est pire. Je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir accueilli ma meilleure amie, et, de toute façon, j'aurai sûrement fini ici dans tous les cas. Ses parents l'ont jetée dehors quand ils ont découvert qu'elle aimait les filles, et les miens lui ont donné la permission de s'installer chez nous. Même si je sais qu'au fond, ils ne sont pas vraiment plus ouvert d'esprit, ils ont au moins l'intelligence de voir Aelig autrement que par sa préférence.

Je suis vraiment peiné pour mon amie, quand je vois comment elle gère la situation. Elle qui avait des notes excellentes, elle est aujourd'hui condamnée à travailler ici jusqu'à ce que son corps ne la supporte plus. Je ne l'ai presque jamais entendu se plaindre depuis, et j'envie sa force de caractère. Moi qui suis constamment en train de me lamenter sur mon sort, je devrais peut-être prendre exemple sur elle. Mais je sais qu'il me sera sûrement très difficile de changer mon caractère faible et égoïste.

Je pousse un soupir et attrape mes outils, en suivant Aelig jusqu'à l'hovercraft dont nous avons la charge. Le magnifique engin se dresse devant nous, le compartiment moteur ouvert, et je ne peux que regretter de ne jamais avoir eu la chance de monter à bord. Enfin, je n'aurai jamais la chance de le faire de toute façon, donc… Je sais que le Capitole se moque de nous, car nous voyageons très peu, malgré notre spécialisation dans les moyens de transport.

Je maudis ces pauvres ignorants, en pensant que cela est peut-être dû au fait que nous voulons, mais ne POUVONS pas voyager. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai voir les plages du district quatre, les forêts du district sept… Mais c'est un doux rêve de penser que nous pourrions un jour prendre le train, alors que nous n'arrivons même pas à nous nourrir correctement. Je serai prêt à tout pour sortir de mon district, mais je sais que cela ne sera jamais possible.

Aelig me regarde interrogativement, et je réalise que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour cette valve tu penses ? me demande-t-elle, en se mordant les lèvres. J'ai peur qu'elle ne tienne pas, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de la démonter…

- Bah, on laisse comme ça, je réponds nonchalamment, en resserrant un écrou.

- Comment ça on laisse comme ça ?! Et si ça casse en plein vol, débile, on fait quoi ? Ils sauront que c'est nous qui avions sa charge Peran ! Me gronde-t-elle, agacée.

Je rigole un peu, en pensant qu'Aelig a toujours été consciencieuse avec son travail. Mais de toute façon, un mécanicien agrée vérifie toujours ce que nous faisons, donc ce n'est pas un gros problème.

- Rafal passera derrière nous, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça ! Je lui réponds, satisfait d'être venu à bout de mon écrou.

- Oui mais bon… Plus notre travail sera satisfaisant, plus on pourra monter en grade ! Tu le sais ça pourtant !

- Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Notre salaire actuel nous convient parfaitement, pas besoin de se stresser inutilement ! Essayai-je de la rassurer.

Je sais que mon amie n'aime pas trop dépendre de notre hospitalité. Elle se sent un peu en trop, et essaye par tous les moyens d'aider. Même si je lui ai déjà dit cent fois que ça allait, elle ne m'écoute pas. Cipta interrompt soudain mes pensées :

- Aelig, tu viens m'aider ? J'ai un problème avec le refroidisseur du moteur, et je sais que tu te débrouilles bien pour ça, annonce-t-elle d'un air confiant.

Mon amie ne sait plus quoi dire, et m'abandonne prestement pour aller l'aider. Bon, j'imagine que malgré tous ses bons sentiments, je ne fais vraiment pas le poids face à Cipta. Je soupire, et décide de faire quelques petites retouches finales. La partie technique du montage de l'hovercraft est presque terminée, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fier de nous. Même si cela n'a pas vraiment l'image d'un travail intellectuel, il faut beaucoup de réflexion pour construire un machin de cette taille.

Le Capitole méprise les districts, mais ils ne réalisent pas que sans nous, ils ne seraient rien. Je me demande soudain s'il y a déjà eu des problèmes de sabotage ici. Après tout, nous construisons tout leurs moyens de déplacement, c'est nous qui avons le pouvoir. Même si des contrôleurs venant du Capitole examine nos créations parfois, ils ne peuvent pas tout voir. Je souris sombrement en regardant tous les branchements réalisés à la perfection. Et si… ? Non. Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le courage, et puis Aelig n'a pas tort quand elle dit qu'ils savent exactement qui a construit quel engin. Je tapote sur une vis à ma droite, et elle tombe après un mouvement un peu trop brusque de ma part. Gé-nial.

Je la vois à quelques mètres de moi, et je pourrai l'attraper sans problème, si ce n'est tous les obstacles qui se dressent entre elle et moi. Je prends une grande inspiration avant d'expirer longuement, et j'analyse la situation. OK. Je vais sûrement avoir quelques écorchures, mais c'est faisable. J'essaye de me contorsionner tant bien que mal, et après avoir rentré le ventre du mieux que je le peux, j'arrive à attraper la vis.

J'ai la chance d'être avantagé par ma petite taille ici, même si ça ne veut pas dire que cela m'aide toujours. Je vois soudain Rafal passer la tête dans l'ouverture alors qu'il s'exclame :

- Et bien, je dois dire que tu étais impressionnant, monsieur l'acrobate ! Tu as raté ta vocation c'est sûr ! Tu sais que les gens du Capitole adorent les numéros comme les tiens ?

- Quels numéros ? Je lui réponds, un air boudeur. Peut-être que tu devrai t'acheter des lunettes, mais j'ai juste rattrapé une vis là en fait.

Il éclate de rire. J'en profite pour le détailler, et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer un peu. A vingt-ans, il a déjà voyagé trois fois au Capitole. C'est un inventeur hors pair, et il renouvelle sans cesse les caractéristiques techniques des hovercrafts pour les rendre plus performant. Malgré tout, c'est un enfant des districts, et ces empaffés lui font bien comprendre. Ils profitent allègrement de son talent, mais ne lui offriront jamais la chance de s'installer au Capitole. De toute façon, qui pourrait vouloir vivre dans ce repaire de fous franchement…

- Wow, comme d'habitude Peran, ta bonne humeur est contagieuse ! Arrête d'être si enjoué sérieusement ! Me dit-il avec un air amusé.

Blaireau, va. Mais je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres alors que j'essaye de changer habilement de sujet :

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? C'est la Moisson aujourd'hui, personne n'est sensé travailler tu sais. Tu inspectes les travaux finis alors ? Eh ben, bonjour la confiance ! Je lui fais, avec l'air hautain qui ne quitte que très rarement mon visage.

Il sourit indulgemment et me regarde sans répondre. Je hausse les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, peu amène. Avec un petit soupir, il entre difficilement dans l'habitacle du moteur, gêné par ses grandes jambes.

- Je devrai peut-être rendre cet endroit un peu plus confortable, t'en penses quoi ? Me demande-t-il, les yeux rieurs.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis… J'ai toujours imaginé un grand fauteuil moelleux dans le coin là-bas, et une plante verte par-là. Et puis, je ne serai pas contre un grand écran télé en face, mais une radio incrustée dans le mur ça passerai aussi, je lui réponds, sarcastiquement.

- Et pour la couleur du papier-peint alors ? J'avais pensé à rose framboise, mais bleu roi c'est pas mal aussi, me confie-t-il, l'air faussement indécis.

Nous nous regardons d'un même geste et finalement nos éclats de rire se rejoignent. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça, alors que nous continuons à faire des propositions plus grotesques les unes que les autres. Alors qu'il propose maintenant d'installer une machine à pop-corn, même si j'ignore ce que cela peut bien être, je regarde rapidement ma montre et grimace en constatant qu'il est l'heure pour moi de partir.

Nous reprenons notre souffle ensemble, et il prend la parole :

- Tu pars déjà ? La Moisson ne commence que dans une heure et demie. Tu as un petit rendez-vous secret avoue-le ! Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Ahlala j'aimerais bien mais j'ai peur que les gens commencent à dépérir s'ils savaient que je ne suis plus célibataire. Je ne peux pas leur faire ça, c'est trop cruel, je lui confie, un air désolé sur le visage.

Il ricane et je continue :

- Non, j'avais prévu de manger avec ma famille. On fait toujours ça avant la Moisson. Au cas où… enfin, tu sais.

Il me regarde cette fois avec un air peiné.

- Combien as-tu pris de tesserae jusqu'ici ?

- Vingt, je réponds sombrement.

J'ai deux petits frères, et nous vivons avec ma grand-mère paternelle, ce qui fait beaucoup de bouches à nourrir. Sur six personnes, seuls moi et mes parents peuvent assurer un salaire, mais cela ne suffit pas toujours malheureusement.

- Nous sommes le plus grand district de tout Panem… Tu n'as pas trop à t'inquiéter, va. J'ai bien réussi à m'en sortir, alors toi aussi tu peux le faire. Me dit-il, l'air rassurant.

Je lâche un petit rire et le salut rapidement. Il me tapote le dos gentiment à la manière d'un grand-frère, et je regrette un peu d'avoir à assumer ce rôle à la maison. Si je n'étais pas l'ainé, j'aurai peut-être pu profiter un peu plus de mon adolescence, je pense sombrement.

Alors que je me dirige vers le box que je partage avec Aelig, je remarque que beaucoup de gens de mon âge m'imitent. Nous sommes apparemment nombreux à être venus ici, malgré le fait que ce soit un jour de repos. Qui aurait cru que trimer sur le moteur d'un hovercraft pendant une heure pouvait avoir autant de vertus thérapeutiques…

Je rentre doucement dans le box et tombe sur une scène digne d'un mauvais film à l'eau de rose. Aelig et Cipta sont en train de s'embrasser dans un coin, et mon amie serre si fort sa taille que j'ai peur qu'elle ne se brise en deux.

- Règlement intérieur du hangar numéro cinquante-trois, article six, alinéa sept, je commence. Les ouvriers se doivent de se comporter convenablement, et d'éviter au plus possible les rapprochements inappropriés, je finis, avec un petit rire.

Ma meilleure amie se retourne brusquement vers moi, l'air affolé, alors que Cipta lève la tête, assez irritée de mon intervention.

- Règlement intérieur du hangar numéro cinquante-trois, article six, alinéa huit, elle commence. Les ouvriers se doivent de rester respectueux en toutes circonstances, et de garder un cadre de travail agréable, en évitant de mêler leurs culs à ce qui ne les concerne absolument pas, elle finit, l'air féroce.

- Euh, t'es sûre que c'est vraiment écrit comme ça ? Pas que je doute de toi hein, mais bon… je termine avec un air suffisant.

Elle soupire en me jetant un regard mauvais, et embrasse rapidement mon amie en lui donnant rendez-vous tout à l'heure. Elle me bouscule allégrement en passant à côté de moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette fille a vraiment de la force. Je masse mon épaule douloureuse, et Aelig me regarde un peu courroucée elle-aussi. Depuis quand est-elle si confiante ?

- Bon, j'ai interrompu un truc je crois… Désolé hein. Mais vous alliez quand même pas le faire ici non ? Je veux dire, avec cette odeur de lubrifiant et tous les outils autour… Il y a plus romantique pour une première fois quand même ! Je termine avec un petit clin d'œil.

Ma remarque a l'effet voulu et elle rougi violemment.

- Débile ! Tu as tout gâché ! On ne peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes ici ou quoi ?! Me dit-elle, l'air énervé.

Elle prend ses affaires et se dépêche de sortir du box, alors que je pose moi-même mes outils en deux temps trois mouvements et la suit. Je peux voir que sa démarche est un peu moins gracieuse quand nous passons devant Cipta qui discute avec son coéquipier, mais elle garde la tête haute et nous avançons. J'adresse un petit sourire charmeur à ma 'belle-sœur' et elle me regarde comme si j'étais sa prochaine cible à abattre. Ah, je savais que cette petite m'avait toujours bien aimé.

* * *

><p>Nous passons près de la boutique du pâtissier de la ville, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lorgner allégrement sur les gâteaux exposés en vitrine. Apparemment, ils ne se vendent pas tellement bien, et je vois que le pâtissier a baissé le prix de certains gâteaux. J'en aperçois un avec un beau décor en sucre, et un hovercraft en pâte d'amande posé sur le dessus. Il n'est pas donné, mais pas non plus hors de prix après la remise affichée.<p>

Aelig suit mon regard et elle lâche un petit rire en voyant le gâteau. Nous nous concertons du regard, et notre décision est prise. J'entre dans la boutique et achète le gâteau en posant deux billets sur le comptoir, alors qu'Aelig complète le prix avec quelques pièces. Le pâtissier nous tend le gâteau en nous souriant, et il nous souhaite bonne chance quand nous sortons de la boutique. Nous le remercions et pressons le pas jusqu'à la maison.

Nous entrons en poussant la porte de notre appartement, alors que mes deux petits frères nous accueillent en sautant sur nos jambes. Je manque de lâcher le gâteau et les réprimande gentiment avant de poser celui-ci sur la table, en sécurité. Je vois un dessin posé sur mon assiette, et le prend dans mes mains. Un petit personnage chétif tient bizarrement ce qui ressemble à une clé à molette, assis sur quelque chose évoquant vaguement la forme d'un hovercraft.

- Euuuuh… On peut savoir pourquoi je suis colorié en gris ? Je demande à Sigur, intrigué.

- Bah j'avais plus de crayon noir, donc j'ai fait tout le monde en gris. Me répond mon petit frère, l'air fier de lui.

- Ah ben c'est… super ingénieux dis donc. J'y aurais jamais pensé. Je lui dis, l'air le plus convaincant possible.

- Pourquoi je suis coloriée tout en rose-moi ?! S'indigne Aelig, après avoir pris son dessin.

- Bah t'es une fille, et du coup t'aime bien le rose, lui répond Edmund, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Mais c'est bizarre de dire ça, Aelig ne porte jamais de robes pourtant, lui répond ma grand-mère.

Nous pouffons tous les quatre de rire bêtement dans un même élan. Il faut dire ce qui est, c'est un vrai miracle que ma grand-mère soit encore vivante à son âge. Malheureusement, son corps nous rappelle constamment que ce n'est qu'un sursis, alors que nous la voyons perdre progressivement l'ouïe et la vue.

Ma mère sort de la cuisine en tenant une énorme casserole, et mon père la suit avec du pain et des serviettes à la main.

- Bah surtout Papa ne te foule pas trop hein… Je lui dis d'un air sarcastique.

- C'est ta mère qui a tenu à porter la chose la plus lourde, j'y suis pour rien moi, s'offusque mon père.

- C'est la vérité, renchérît ma mère. N'es pas encore arrivé le jour où j'aurai besoin d'un homme pour m'en sortir, n'est-ce pas Aelig ? On n'a pas besoin d'eux de toute façon ! Ils apportent que des embrouilles !

Ma meilleure amie a un sourire ravi.

- Et comment Mme Amagiz ! Si vous voyiez le travail de Peran ! Je dois tout le temps repasser derrière lui, une vraie catastrophe ! Lui confit-elle, exaltée.

J'écarquille les yeux d'un air choqué alors que tout le monde éclate de rire. Ça ma vieille, tu me le payeras. Elle me fait un clin d'œil alors que je lui répond d'un grognement faussement menaçant, et mon père commence à nous servir du ragout. Ce n'est pas bien appétissant, mais mon ventre qui crie famine ne sera pas trop dur à rassasier.

Sigur regarde le paquet posé à côté de son assiette et commence à le toucher, intrigué.

- Ah-ah-ah on regarde avec les yeux ! Je lui dis. C'est pour tout à l'heure… enfin, à condition que tu sois sage, bien sûr.

Je réalise trop tard que j'ai commis une erreur en attisant sa curiosité.

- Eeeeh ?! C'est quoi ? Je veux voir maintenant !

J'allais ouvrir la bouche, mais ma mère le réprimande sèchement en deux secondes et il n'ose plus lever les yeux de son assiette. Si seulement j'avais pu hériter d'un peu de son autorité…

Le repas se passe dans un silence confortable, et je me fais la réflexion que je ne devrai vraiment pas être aussi ingrat. Ma famille est loin d'être horrible, et même si je suis obligé de travailler dur pour mes petits-frères, je sais que je suis aimé. Je remarque qu'Aelig a une petite moue triste, et je me dis que cela doit bien lui changer. Ces parents font partie des familles riches du district, et je pense que ce changement de vie doit être un peu dur pour elle. Mon amie prend soudain la parole d'une voix mal assurée :

- Mme et Mr Amagiz… Je sais que je ne suis pas très bavarde, mais je vous remercie vraiment de m'héberger. Je vous promet de tout faire pour vous aider, et je vais aussi essayer de mettre de côté pour Sigur et Edmund comme le fait Peran, leur confit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Mes parents la regardent étonnés, et je sais qu'en deux phrases, elle vient de se les mettre dans la poche. Même s'ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer, je sais qu'ils étaient un peu gênés par sa préférence. Pas tant par rapport à elle, mais surtout pour les jumeaux. Ils avaient peut-être peur qu'elle soit une '''''mauvaise'''''' influence pour eux. Malgré tout, je peux voir que mes parents sont très touchés par son geste.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça ma chérie, lui dit ma mère. Nous ne sommes pas du tout gênés par ta présence, au contraire ! Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir ici. La maison manquait cruellement de présence féminine, et je –

- Eh, je suis pas encore morte hein ! La coupe ma grand-mère. Papa recrache sa cuillère de ragout en rigolant, et Maman affiche une mine crispée.

- Oui merci Mme Amagiz, j'avais remarqué. Lui répond-elle avec une expression qu'elle veut la plus neutre possible.

Aelig elle aussi ricane, et elle prend la parole :

- J'insiste, vraiment. De toute façon, mes frères et sœurs ne veulent plus m'adresser la parole, donc maintenant je dois prendre soin de Sigur et Edmund. Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas de travailler avec Peran toute ma vie. Et puis, il serait bien trop perdu sans moi donc… Finit-elle en m'adressant un petit regard.

Je lui réponds par un discret signe grossier sous la table, et Edmund écarquille les yeux en le remarquant.

- Mamaaaan, Peran l'a encore fait ! Punis-le ! Rugit mon petit frère.

Non mais de quoi je me mêle, franchement ?!

Après l'intervention de mon petit frère, la table s'anime en un joyeux brouhaha, et j'ouvre enfin la boite du gâteau. Même mes parents écarquillent les yeux en le voyant.

- Peran, tu n'aurais pas dû, me gronde gentiment mon père.

- Mais si, ça va ! L'argent s'est fait pour être dépensé hein ! Et puis c'est Aelig qui m'a un peu forcé à l'acheter, elle en avait vraiment envie apparemment, je finis, avec une petite moue contrite.

Mon amie ouvre la bouche d'un air outré, et je rigole intérieurement. C'est pas au vieux singe que tu vas apprendre à faire des grimaces ma vieille ! Mes petits frères la chahutent un peu, mais ma mère les rappelle à l'ordre. Ils se calment, mais cela ne dure pas longtemps quand ils décident de se battre pour décider qui aura l'hovercraft en pâte d'amande.

Leur dispute enfantine est bruyante, et je décide de régler tout ça en m'exclamant :

- Bon, si c'est comme ça aucun de vous deux ne l'aura parce que je vais le donner à Mémé !

Je lui coupe un petit bout de gâteau même si je sais qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'elle ne le mange pas, et pose la petite assiette devant elle, en jetant un regard empli de reproches à mes petits frères.

- Ah, merci mon grand. Très joli la petite souris en pâte d'amande dit donc… J'ai toujours bien aimé ce pâtissier. C'est le fils de la femme qui travaillait comme couturière dans la rue Brutus, tu sais à côté de la boucherie de Mme Vergera, et un jour j'ai rencontré sa mère sur la place de l'Hôtel de Ville et elle m'a dit que –

J'essaye de garder un air sérieux mais j'éclate pitoyablement de rire alors que toute ma famille m'imite. Je sers une part de gâteau à tout le monde, alors que Mémé continue de nous raconter toute la vie de la moitié du district. Pitié, faites-que je ne sois pas tiré au sort… Pas cette année…

* * *

><p>Nous arrivons sur la place de l'Hôtel de Ville, alors qu'Aelig n'arrête pas de disserter sur le fait que le gâteau était dé-li-ci-eux ! J'ai constaté avec horreur qu'il était à base de fraise, et j'y suis allergique, donc je n'ai pas pu en manger. Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'elle ait le dernier mot franchement… Nous procédons au contrôle d'identité et je la vois regarder toutes les deux secondes vers le rang des dix-huit ans. Malheureusement, elle n'a que dix-sept ans, et je lui lance d'un air mielleux :<p>

- Ah, que c'est do-mma-ge…Vous ne pourrez même pas vous soutenir quand un de vos deux noms sera appelé… Bou-ou-ouh…

Elle me regarde, choquée.

- C'est vraiment pas drôle, Peran ! Tu réalises pas ou quoi ?! C'est sérieux ! Un de nos noms pourrait très bien être tiré au sort ! Finit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Elle s'en va à grandes enjambées vers son rang, sans me jeter un regard, en me laissant tout seul comme un clochard. Elle a pas d'humour ou quoi, franchement ?

Je rejoins mon rang en soupirant, alors que l'hôtesse s'avance sur scène. Elle sort son petit miroir de poche et s'admire dedans, avant de s'envoyer un sourire éclatant, quoiqu'un peu terrifiant.

Euh, on est là sinon hein…

Ses canines taillées en pointes et serties de diamants brillent alors qu'elle prend la parole :

- Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que comme moi vous êtes tremblant d'impatience ! Ne vous inquiétez-pas, après ce court film nous découvrirons ensemble qui seront les valeureux tributs des quarante-septième Huuuuunger Games ! Finit-elle avec un sourire parfait.

Elle est sérieuse ?!

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, plus occupé à regarder mes ongles qu'autre chose alors que le film se termine. Je baille bruyamment et un garçon se retourne vers moi, le regard désapprobateur. Il a un problème, le payot ? Les caméras sont pas braquées sur nous, hein… Relax mec.

L'hôtesse tire un nom dans la vasque des filles et s'exclame d'un air enjoué :

- Taryn Salt !

Bof. Connait pas. Je scrute la foule à ma droite, et voit une petite fillette respirant profondément à chaque pas rejoindre l'hôtesse. Alors qu'elle se tourne vers nous, elle éclate soudain en sanglots et dévale les marches en cherchant à s'enfuir. Tout le monde reste bouche bée, et les Pacificateurs lui coupe la route. Des filles à l'extrémité du rang des dix-huit lui font signe de venir se cacher, et elle rentre dans la foule qui se referme sur elle. Les Pacificateurs poussent les filles brusquement, mais elles n'opposent aucune résistance, alors qu'ils cherchent la fillette, sans grand succès.

Je lâche un petit rire. C'est vraiment malin. Elle doit se tenir à quatre pattes, et se cacher entre les jambes d'autres filles. Notre population est impressionnante, et les Pacificateurs n'ont pas fini de chercher. Malheureusement, ils sont beaucoup et je sais déjà que c'est peine perdue pour la petite fille. Mais quand même. Voilà quelqu'un qui ne manque pas de cran.

L'hôtesse attend en regardant l'emplacement des filles, mais la mairesse lui tape sur l'épaule en lui faisant signe de continuer. Matilda Poe reprend la parole après s'être raclée la gorge.

- Bon eh bien… Au tour des garçons maintenant !

Elle s'avance d'un pas léger, et tire un papier en prenant tout son temps, alors que la mairesse la regarde méchamment.

- Peran Amagiz, vient me rejoindre ! S'exclame-t-elle en regardant vers nous.

Alors que mon cœur tape fort dans ma poitrine, une petite idée éclot dans ma tête et je fais mine de m'enfuir, alors que les Pacificateurs sont tous encore occupés à chercher Taryn. Un me remarque et hurle aux autres de me rattraper, alors qu'un Pacificateur qui me tourne le dos se précipite vers moi tellement brusquement qu'il trébuche et s'étale par terre. Je suis coupé dans mon élan et éclate bruyamment de rire, bientôt imité par toute la foule.

Il se relève, le visage haineux, et je lève mes bras devant lui en guise d'apaisement. J'entreprends alors de marcher gracieusement jusqu'à l'estrade, non sans avoir passé une main dans mes cheveux avec une petite exclamation méprisante à son égard. Je rejoins l'hôtesse qui me regarde d'un air désapprobateur mais amusé, le même que celui que j'utilise pour mes petits-frères. Cette constatation me laisse un gout amer dans la bouche et mon sourire se ternit un peu.

L'hôtesse demande des volontaires, et bien sûr personne ne répond positivement, alors qu'un Pacificateur lève victorieusement dans ses bras une Taryn sanglotante. Elle hurle et se débat comme un diable, alors que les filles ont commencés à crier des insultes au Pacificateur. Ses collègues le rejoignent et l'encadrent, l'expression un peu angoissée dans cette foule de filles prêtes à les étriper.

Et ben, je me demande ce qu'elles ont mangé aujourd'hui, mais elles sont toutes déchainées ! Les garçons font pâle figure, à côté. Malgré tout, un Pacificateur décide de tirer un coup de feu en l'air et cela les fait taire. Alors que Taryn est déposée sur l'estrade, je regarde dans le vague avec une expression blasée, en espérant que toute cette mascarade se finisse au plus vite. Quelle ironie, moi qui adore jouer la comédie…

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvre sur mes parents et mes petits frères, qui se jettent dans mes bras en sanglotant.<p>

- Oulà, doucement les gars, pas de morve sur mes nouveaux habits merci ! Je m'exclame en prenant une petite expression pincée qui a au moins le mérite de les faire rire.

Mes parents nous rejoignent silencieusement, la mine abattue.

- Roh, faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement ! Y a pas mort d'homme ! Enfin, pas encore quoi…

Mon père essaye de rire, mais nous pouvons clairement entendre les sanglots de Taryn et ces parents dans la pièce d'à côté, ce qui rend l'ambiance un peu pesante.

Ma mère s'approche de moi et me serre fermement dans ces bras, bientôt rejointe par mon père. De toute façon, dans ce genre de situation, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait dire… Je ne veux pas que mes parents me disent le cliché 'je suis fier de toi mon fils, tu es fort tu peux survivre blablabla', donc il vaut mieux ne rien dire.

Sigur renifle et sort une petite forme tassée de sa poche. Il écarte les pans de la serviette, et je découvre l'hovercraft en pâte d'amande.

- Je l'ai volé à Mémé quand elle regardait pas… Avoue-t-il un peu gêné. Mais bon, tiens, tu peux l'avoir si tu veux. J'en veux plus c'est bon... Me dit-il, en pleurant.

Je ne peux retenir quelques larmes en pensant à Mémé, et je les serre tous une dernière fois dans mes bras, alors que l'on tape brusquement à la porte. Mes parents me quittent la mine basse, et Aelig et Cipta entrent dans la pièce.

Bon. Deuxième round.

Ma meilleure amie pleure déjà alors que Cipta la soutient, et je peux distinguer ce qui ressemble très vaguement à de la tristesse dans les yeux de sa petite-amie. Aelig court dans mes bras, et Cipta reste en arrière, les bras croisés.

- Désolée d'avoir été si méchante avec toi tout à l'heure, me dit-elle en sanglotant. Merci d'avoir été mon a-a-ami…

- Ah, je vois que tu as bien appris les mots magiques ! Merci, désolé… Bon, tu ne m'a pas dit bonjour en entrant dans la pièce, mais je t'en fais grâce. Ta copine la malpolie non plus d'ailleurs, mais elle de toute façon c'est un cas perdu hein… J'achève sarcastiquement.

Elle me regarde les yeux embués de larmes et ricane tristement. J'essaye de lui embrasser le haut de la tête même si elle est aussi grande que moi, alors que Cipta me regarde faire avec un sourire goguenard.

- Oh toi hein… Je lui fais, avec une petite grimace.

Elle me rend un sourire qui semble plutôt neutre pour une fois, et me tapote le bras.

- Bon ben… T'étais sympa j'imagine…

Je hausse les sourcils en écarquillant les yeux, n'en revenant pas.

- Je te décernerai bien le prix du pire adieu des Hunger Games, mais mon train m'attend là donc… Au fait, personne n'a rien saboté hein ?! Non parce que je tiens à ma vie moi, mine de rien !

Aelig éclate de rire et Cipta s'autorise un petit sourire.

- Monsieur se voit peut-être déjà gagnant, mais je me dois de rappeler à monsieur que nous construisons des hovercrafts pas des trains débile, me dit ma meilleure amie, la voix tremblante.

Je la serre dans mes bras, alors qu'elle me promet de prendre soin de ma famille sans que je n'aie rien eu à lui demander. Je souris, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le fera, et je demande à Cipta de prendre soin de ma meilleure amie. Celle-ci acquiesce, et je leur fait un dernier signe d'au revoir alors qu'elles quittent la pièce.

Me retrouvant seul, je soupire, et décide de gouter l'hovercraft en pâte d'amande. Je croque dedans, et malgré le goût salé qu'apportent mes larmes, je me dis que Mémé avait raison. Ce pâtissier est vraiment bon.


	7. District 7 - Virtua Fernandes

Note d'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente avec un tout petit peu de retard Virtua Fernandes, tribut du District Sept ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
>Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

Eclipse on Panem : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) ! J'adore toujours autant tes pavés ;) ! Et je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé tout les tributs !

Pour Bakante, je le voulais vraiment attachant. Un peu en marge, quelqu'un qui puisse avoir un regard neuf et différent sur pleins de choses. C'est toujours les filles qui aiment secrètement un garçon en secret... Il y en a marre de ce cliché ;) ! Il fallait que ça change !

Pour Milana, je crois bien que c'est ma préférée. Je sais que je devrais aimer tout mes personnages également, mais bon... Je fais un peu du favoritisme :') ! J'avais peur que son histoire fasse un peu trop tragique gnan-gnan au début, c'est pour ça que je lui ai donné tout ce sarcasme. Et tu l'as vraiment bien cernée ! On oublie trop souvent que ce sont des adolescents en pleine "révolte"... Déjà que c'est pas une période facile, alors si on les envoie à la mort en plus... Bref, j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'idées pour ce personnage ! Je suis super contente que tu l'ais appréciée :)) !

Pour Peran, j'ai un peu eu du mal à écrire son histoire au début, mais finalement tout s'est enchainé après. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu comme Milana. Assez désabusé, mais bon j'imagine que si je vivais à Panem, je ne serais peut-être pas insouciante non plus ! J'ai adoré écrire Cipta ! J'ai pensé à un moment la faire partir dans l'arène avec Peran... Mais j'avais peur que cela fasse un peu 'trop', donc je me suis dis, finalement non. Mais des fois, j'ai limite envie d'écrire les histoires de tout mes personnages secondaires :') !

Je comprend tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, et ça me touche vraiment 3 ! Merci beaucoup ! J'essaye toujours "d'étoffer" mes personnages au maximum. Je me dis que comme il y en a vingt-trois sur vingt-quatre qui vont mourir dans pas longtemps, autant les rendre intéressants dès maintenant ! Au final, ce ne sont pas juste les tributs d'un district, mais bien des adolescents avec une vie, des espoirs, des proches etc etc ! Ahahaha, pour les noms merci beaucoup, mais à vrai dire je fais un peu au feeling. Je cherche sur internet, et je choisis juste les plus originaux ;) !

Merci pour la petit erreur, c'est corrigé :) ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et encore merci pour tout :) ! A bientôt :) !

Pandora-Lipchin : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé Vini, ce n'est pas un personnage facile mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser des autres tributs, mais déjà merci d'avoir pensé à laisser un petit mot, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D ! A bientôt !

Majamaja : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) ! Je suis très touchée par tes compliments. Effectivement, j'ai fait quelques recherches pour le district trois et c'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée du personnage de Pithiae :) ! J'essaierais de bien l'écrire, promis :) !

Raaaah je suis trop contente que tu ais aimé Milana ! C'est vrai qu'elle a quand même un sacré caractère ! Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça, je la trouvais plutôt égoïste mais c'est vrai que c'est peut-être plus du courage ;) ! Merci pour ton observation :). Je verrai pour Jun, mais Milana a vraiment un bon fond donc je ne la vois pas trahir son petit partenaire de district... Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire, je vais y réfléchir :) !

Ahahah pour la Moisson du 6 j'adore ton point de vue ! Je pensais que Peran était trop exubérant et cachait l'histoire de sa partenaire mais je suis contente que tu l'ai remarquée ! J'imagine que les gens sont souvent ensemble car c'est le district qui compte le plus d'habitants, donc il y a sûrement une grande entraide entre eux.

Bref, merci énormément pour tout tes compliments :) ! Je ne vais pas me décourager, c'est vrai que j'ai été surprise par le décalage entre le nombre de vues et le nombre de review, mais chacun fait ce qu'il veut ! Je comprend que l'on puisse ne pas vouloir laisser de review. Du tant que j'en ai quelques unes, ça me va déjà ;) ! Merci encore pour tout, et à bientôt :) !

District 7 : Virtua Fernandes / F / 13 ans

L'horloge émet un bruit désagréable, alors que je sens mon cœur battre violemment dans mes tempes. Je me lève après avoir poussé un grand soupir, et entreprend une nouvelle fois mes tocs de vérification. Je me mets debout, écarte la couverture, replace mon oreiller, et refait ma tresse défaite, avant de répéter mon geste trois fois. Une fois que je me sens moins stressée, je marche jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me mettre de l'eau sur le visage, non sans avoir vérifié quatre fois que le robinet était bien fermé.

Je pousse un grognement, déjà de mauvaise humeur, en songeant sarcastiquement à ce que mes tocs pourraient donner dans l'arène. Je me vois déjà tuer un tribut, et vérifier une bonne dizaine de fois qu'il est bien mort. Je ricane tristement, en constatant que cela n'a pas arrangé mon humeur, et l'a même rendue plus sinistre. Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à tuer un autre tribut, de toute façon. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai très peur de blesser quelqu'un. Mais bon, je ne devrais pas penser à ça, puisque je ne vais pas aller dans l'arène, n'est-ce pas ?

L'odeur de la cuisine de mon père me réconforte un petit peu, alors que je descends précautionneusement les escaliers. Je vois ma mère regarder distraitement la télé, et elle me salue en venant vers moi. Alors qu'elle me serre fermement dans ces bras, j'époussette mes vêtements plusieurs fois. Même si elle essaie de ne pas le montrer, je sais que mon geste l'attriste un peu. Elle-même sait que je n'y peux rien, mais je comprends que cela puisse l'agacer. Quel genre de parent serait content de voir son enfant malade ?

Après lui avoir adressé un petit sourire d'excuse, je m'assois à la table de la cuisine, en réarrangeant mes couverts de façon symétrique. Je soupire de contentement devant toute cette perfection, et je me sers du riz en le disposant dans arc de cercle parfait. Mon père dépose alors son fameux Malai kofta korma dans mon assiette, et je pousse un cri de surprise. Ce n'est pas disposé correctement. La sauce touche le riz. Je lui adresse un regard noir, et il se confond en excuses en essayant de rectifier son erreur. J'envoie méchamment balader sa main, et m'occupe moi-même de sa bêtise.

Ri-di-cule. Je dois lui sembler tellement stupide... Comment fait-il pour ne pas rire de moi ? Je suis totalement consciente de ma maladie mais malheureusement, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je puisse la guérir. Ma mère s'assoit alors à la table, et essaye de me distraire en me parlant des Jeux. Cela marche quelque peu, et mon cerveau oublie le temps d'un instant l'incident. Je lui réponds en triturant mes boulettes de légumes, mais je suis plus apaisée que tout à l'heure. Je me demande vraiment ce que je ferai sans Maman... Vivre toute seule avec Papa pendant une semaine m'angoisserait tellement que j'en mourrai.

Elle me parle de l'édition de cette année, et l'on s'amuse toutes les deux à deviner de quoi sera faite l'arène. Je lui en propose une avec de l'herbe qui se mange et des arbres en chocolat en ricanant bêtement. Moi-même, j'oublie parfois que je n'ai que treize ans. Je suis à peine sortie de l'enfance, et pourtant mes préoccupations semblent tellement adultes.

- Quelle bonne idée ! Me dit-elle. Tu devrais devenir une Haute-Juge tu sais ? Et en fait, toute l'arène sera mangeable au début, mais petit à petit les arbres et l'herbe vont devenir empoisonnés... Pas mal non ?

Je regarde ma mère, les yeux écarquillés. Quel esprit tordu ! C'est elle qui devrait devenir juge, pas moi ! Papa interrompt soudain son geste, et commence à regarder suspicieusement la tartine au chocolat qu'il tient dans sa main, ce qui nous fait éclater de rire tous les trois. Je sais bien que j'arrive à être une petite fille normale... parfois.

Papa prend la parole et me demande comment je me sens. Même si j'ai envie d'être franche avec lui, je préfère mentir pour ne pas l'alarmer. Quel est l'intérêt de lui dire que mes tocs sont à leur paroxysme en ce matin de Moisson ? J'ai affreusement peur de blesser un tribut si je vais dans l'arène… Cela semble ridicule, puisque le but n'est pas de faire ami-ami, mais je n'y peux rien, malheureusement. Rien n'est très logique dans ma tête depuis quelques temps.

- Bof, rien de spécial… J'ai vraiment hâte que le tirage soit fini. Saajan m'a dit que je pouvais passer ce matin à la papeterie… C'est bon ? Je demande, en prenant bien soin de me tenir correctement.

Ma mère pose doucement ses couverts et me répond en pesant ses mots :

- Et bien… Nous n'y voyons aucuns inconvénients avec ton père, si tu te sens… apte à y aller. D'accord ma chérie ? Je peux même t'accompagner si tu veux, je devais récupérer quelques papiers au bureau.

Je fais une petite grimace en entendant sa proposition, et bien sûr cela ne passe pas inaperçu. Mon père va dans mon sens pour une fois, et essaie de plaider en ma faveur :

- Ila… laisse-là y aller par elle-même. Elle en profitera pour se promener toute seule dans la forêt avant. Tu sais que ça lui fait du bien.

Ma mère acquiesce silencieusement, et je me réjouis d'avance. Mes parents ne sont normalement pas si permissifs, mais j'imagine qu'aujourd'hui est un jour un peu particulier. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment bien, puisque j'étais dans les vapes les trois quarts du temps, mais ma première Moisson fut une catastrophe, d'après eux. A vrai dire, je ne me sens pas particulièrement bien ce matin, mais au moins je ne pense pas m'évanouir. C'est déjà un progrès considérable, j'imagine.

Je remarque que mes parents me regardent, et qu'ils semblent tous les deux avoir finis de manger, alors que mon assiette est encore à moitié remplie. J'ai peur de m'étouffer, donc je mange très lentement, en prenant de très petites quantités de nourriture. Désormais, je suis toujours celle que l'on attend, alors que je pouvais manger en cinq minutes quand mon émission préférée passait à la télé. Mais ça… c'était avant.

La perspective de voir Saajan m'encourage à manger un peu plus vite, et je finis assez rapidement mon assiette. Malgré tout, je suis encore en pyjama, et je sais que m'habiller va prendre un temps considérable. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je prends bien soin de fermer doucement la porte, et me dirige vers ma penderie. Elle est assez imposante, et comme j'ai peur qu'elle me tombe dessus, je ne peux que me tenir sur les côtés, ce qui rend mon choix de vêtements tout de suite plus compliqué. Je tâtonne à l'aveugle dans les t-shirts pendus, et ma main rencontre un tissu en lin doux qui semble convenir. Je l'attrape, et me saisit d'un legging confortable qui fera très bien l'affaire.

A mon grand étonnement, la partie habillage ne me pose pas trop de problèmes, mais je n'arrête pas de défaire et refaire ma tresse. J'ai coupé mes cheveux en carré pour avoir moins de problèmes, mais finalement j'ai tout de même réussi à en créer. Quelques cheveux me restent à la main quand je réarrange ma tresse pour la énième fois, et je soupire bruyamment. Après tout, c'est mieux que l'époque où je m'arrachais carrément les cheveux mais… Je suis tellement fatiguée de mettre un quart d'heure pour des choses qui ne devrait même pas prendre une minute.

Je me fais violence et me force à descendre, même si je sais que ce n'est pas bon. Mon docteur m'a dit de ne pas restreindre mes tocs, mais au contraire de les appliquer du mieux possible. Il est drôle lui… Je ne sais pas s'il réalise que si je les appliquais totalement, je ne serai pas sortie de ma chambre avant midi au moins… Quel incompétent. Et dire que c'est lui qui a la charge de me guérir… Je ne suis pas prêt de l'être j'imagine. Il va sûrement falloir que je prenne mon mal en patience encore longtemps.

Je m'accroche à la rampe pour descendre les escaliers, et attrape mon sac à dos sur le porte-manteau. Il est bleu clair et représente une tête d'éléphant. Maman m'a un jour dit qu'elle le trouvait trop immature. Quelle nulle des fois… Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions les moyens d'acheter un nouveau sac tous les mois ! Enfin… en l'occurrence si, mais bon ce n'est pas la question.

Je suis déçue qu'elle n'ait pas compris que ce n'est pas un simple sac. C'est celui qu'elle m'a offert pour mes dix ans, le jour où Marian est née. Mais bon, tout cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'aborder ce sujet, donc de toute manière, je ne pas lui faire de reproches sur ça.

Je le mets bien correctement sur mes épaules, en vérifiant que tout y est. Je fais bien attention de prendre toujours un kit de survie, si je me perdais, et que je devais passer une nuit dehors. Je fais l'inventaire, et voyant que mon canif, mes pansements, ma gourde, ma corde, mon fil de fer, la dabba confectionnée par mon père et ma serviette y sont, je me décide à partir. Mes parents se tiennent dans l'encadrement de la porte, mon père essuyant soucieusement ses mains dans un torchon, et ma mère tenant nerveusement son agenda dans ses mains.

Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude, franchement ? Tout à l'heure, sur le place de l'Hôtel de Ville, je veux bien, mais là… Marian est mort d'une leucémie, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait quelque chose que l'on avait pu faire de toute façon. Et puis, ils savent très bien que je connais la forêt comme ma poche. Malgré tout, j'imagine qu'ils sont inquiets pour mes tocs… Pourtant, ils savent qu'ils disparaissent presque tous quand je suis dans la forêt.

J'essaye de leur faire un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace, alors qu'ils me font de petits signes d'au revoir de la main. J'ouvre difficilement la grande porte en bois, et m'élance dans les bois. Mes parents sont les heureux propriétaires de la plus grande papeterie de notre district, ce qui nous donne quelques avantages. Alors que les habitations sont normalement regroupées au centre de la forêt, la nôtre est en marge, ce qui m'a permis d'explorer notre district de fond en comble depuis que je suis toute petite.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu triste quand je pense que notre forêt n'est qu'artificielle, mais c'est mieux que rien. Quelle horreur, si je devais vivre dans les districts trois ou six ! Eurk ! De plus, les animaux n'ont pas l'air d'en avoir grand-chose à faire. Mais ce n'est pas bien surprenant, après tout. Les Capitoliens sont très doués pour créer des arènes impressionnantes toutes les années, alors une forêt artificielle qui ressemble presque exactement à une vraie… Cela doit être un jeu d'enfant pour eux.

Alors que j'approche de l'entrée du bois, je sens déjà les épines de pins tombées au sol craquer sous mes pieds. Je prends une grande inspiration, et m'élance le plus silencieusement possible dans la forêt. Je me refuse de penser à cette éventualité, mais si je suis tirée au sort, c'est peut-être maintenant ma dernière chance de voir des animaux. Les oiseaux n'ont pas l'air de réaliser quel jour funeste nous sommes, et produisent un vacarme assourdissant au-dessus de ma tête. Si jamais je devais participer aux Jeux, j'espère au moins que l'arène ressemblera à quelque chose que je connais. Je pourrais mourir sans aucun regret dans une forêt comme celle-ci.

Alors que je m'engageais sur un sentier, un daim surgit devant moi et je lâche un Oh ! surpris. Celui-ci, affolé, s'empresse de repartir d'où il était venu, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me maudire pour ça. Je l'aperçois vaguement en contrebas, caché par les arbres, et j'essaye de m'accroupir silencieusement pour le voir revenir. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas l'effet escompté, et je poursuis ma route en poussant un soupir.

Malgré tout, je ne peux rester mécontente très longtemps dans un tel endroit, et j'autorise un rire à franchir mes lèvres alors que je m'enfonce encore plus dans la forêt. Le soleil est presque entièrement caché par les branches des arbres, et seulement quels rayons m'atteignent. Je me sens comme protégée, cachée de ce monde si injuste par la nature qui m'entoure. C'est un peu cliché, mais on ne peut pas dire que Panem rende vraiment ces habitants heureux. Enfin, sauf si l'on habite au Capitole, bien sûr.

Même si ma famille a de l'argent, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour Marian. La doctoresse nous a dit qu'il était trop tard, mais je pense qu'en réalité, le problème est que nous habitons dans un district. Je suis sûre qu'au Capitole, elle aurait été guérie en quelques semaines. Comme quoi, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes riches que nous sommes pour autant plus heureux que les gens moins aisés du district sept. Si tu n'habites pas au Capitole, tu n'as qu'à crever, peu importe ton argent. Voilà ce que j'en pense.

Saajan me dit souvent que je ne devrais pas avoir autant de rage dans mon cœur, pour mon âge. Je sais bien qu'il a raison, puisque cela ne fait que me rendre plus amère petit à petit mais… Je n'arrive pas à oublier. Plus mes parents essayent de continuer notre vie normalement, plus mes tocs s'accentuent. Ils ne sont pas les seuls responsables bien sûr, mon état physique n'est qu'un reflet de mon état mental. Mais si seulement ils acceptaient de ne pas faire comme si de rien n'était… J'ai terriblement besoin de comprendre. De me souvenir. J'ai perdu une sœur. Ils ont perdus un enfant. Ce n'est pas juste, et on ne devrait pas s'y résoudre.

Je me rends alors compte que je ne cesse de défaire et refaire ma tresse compulsivement depuis tout à l'heure. Après tout, avec ce à quoi je pense, ce n'est pas surprenant. Est-ce qu'un jour mes tocs finiront-ils par disparaitre ? Rien n'est moins sûr… Je prends une grande inspiration, et l'odeur de la pinède me réconforte quelque peu. J'étends mes bras, et effleure l'écorce des arbres alors que je continue de marcher. La vie pourrait être pire, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre que dans mon district, des gens de mon âge ont déjà peut-être commencés à travailler. Et je ne parle même pas des districts du onze et du douze.

Alors que je regarde mes pieds, des traces de pas attirent mon attention. Je m'approche de plus près, et remarque que ce sont de petites pattes d'écureuil. Je souris en me faisant la réflexion que j'aimerai bien en voir un aujourd'hui. Je regarde la petite montre en cuir accrochée à mon poignet, et soupire en me rendant compte que je devrais peut-être accélérer le pas. Cela fait déjà presque une heure que je marche dans la forêt, mais j'ai l'impression que je suis à peine partie depuis un quart d'heure. Je bifurque vers le petit chemin conduisant à la papeterie. Même si cela me rallonge de beaucoup, je me refuse à passer par la ville. Toute cette agitation est bien trop stressante pour moi, et puis il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant là-bas.

L'odeur de la dabba dans mon sac à dos m'obsède depuis quelques minutes, et je décide de m'arrêter dans une clairière quelques instants. Je sais que je dois en laisser à Saajan, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de grignoter un peu avant de le voir. J'ouvre le premier couvercle en le refermant et le rouvrant trois fois, et m'attaque aux aubergines. Papa a cuisiné le plat préféré de Saajan, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Mon père est vraiment plein d'attentions pour lui. Même s'il n'a pas d'enfant, j'imagine qu'il doit sûrement s'inquiéter pour moi. Saajan ne le montre pas, mais l'histoire un peu tragique de notre famille l'a marqué profondément.

J'avale goulûment mon troisième morceau d'aubergine, et peste alors que mes mains sentent les épices à présent. Pas que cela ne sente mauvais bien sûr, au contraire, mais je suis devenue assez intolérante aux odeurs trop fortes depuis. Surtout sur mes mains. J'entends vaguement un bruit d'eau, et repère un minuscule ruisseau plus loin. Il est malgré tout assez grand pour que je puisse me laver les mains, et je me dirige vers lui doucement.

Des petits pas furtifs attirent mon attention, et je vois un écureuil remonter précipitamment sur un arbre à ma gauche. Quelle chance ! Normalement, je n'en vois que lorsque je suis profondément enfoncée dans la forêt. Il n'y en a que très peu aussi près de la papeterie. Je prends cela comme un bon signe, et remet ma dabba dans mon sac à dos avant d'avoir vérifié seulement deux fois si elle était bien fermée. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un si mauvais jour, après tout.

Je commence à apercevoir les bâtiments, et me baisse en soupirant pour passer sous une branche un peu basse, déçue de devoir quitter la forêt. Ici, l'odeur du bois pourrait me réconforter, si elle n'était pas mêlée à celle des produits chimiques. Quel intérêt de couper un arbre pour en faire du papier, franchement. Surtout que je ne vois pas comment le Capitole pourrait en avoir besoin, avec tous leurs stupides gadgets électroniques. Je vois Saajan attablé sur la petite terrasse qui surplombe la papeterie, et il se tourne vers à moi à l'entente de mes bruits de pas.

Il me fait un petit sourire avec un signe de la main, et je m'empresse de le rejoindre. L'escalier extérieur pour accéder à la terrasse est un peu dangereux, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer par l'intérieur et voir du monde. Je m'accroche fermement à la rampe et avance doucement, alors que Saajan me tend la main pour m'aider à gravir les dernières marches. Je suis tellement légère qu'il arrive presque à me soulever, et je rigole doucement. Il me regarde lui-aussi en souriant, et me fait tourner sur moi-même, ma main toujours dans la sienne.

- Quel superbe sac à dos ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les éléphants, Virtua.

- C'est celui que je mets tout le temps quand je vais dans la forêt, Saajan. Ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois que tu le vois, je lui réponds avec une petite moue, en lissant compulsivement mon legging.

Il me fait un petit clin d'œil :

- Désolé ma chérie. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je remarque à quel point il est beau ! Me répond-il. Tu as déjà vu un éléphant en vrai ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

- Oui oui, à chaque fois que je me promène dans la forêt. Les éléphants sont tellement nombreux dans notre district ! Je lui réponds méchamment.

Mon plus grand rêve est de voir un éléphant, et je sais qu'il est fort possible qu'il ne se réalise jamais. Il éclate de rire.

- Désolé, ma question était un peu bête. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même plus s'il en reste à Panem.

- Deux seuls, dans le zoo du Capitole. Mais ce sont deux femelles, le mâle est mort il y a trois ans, je lui réponds précisément. Donc quand elles mourront… Ils seront éteints, je finis avec un gros soupir.

- Ne fait pas cette tête, j'ai entendu que les éléphants pouvaient vivre jusqu'à cent ans ! Ça te laisse le temps, non ? Me répond-il avec un petit sourire.

- Mouais, je réponds, boudeuse.

Il me regarde en souriant indulgemment. Pas la peine de se faire de faux espoirs pour rien… Je sais que je n'en verrai jamais. Autant renoncer tout de suite.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me demande-t-il soudain. Du café ? Du thé ?

- Je déteste le café Saajan ! Et je n'ai pas envie de thé. De l'eau, ça ira. Papa nous a fait une dabba ! On la mange ensemble ? Je lui propose, plus pour moi que pour lui. Mon ventre était tellement noué que je n'ai presque rien mangé ce matin, et je commence à avoir vraiment faim. D'ailleurs, un horrible gargouillement retenti, et je rougis gênée, alors que Saajan me regarde en souriant.

- La formulation la plus correcte aurait été '_Papa a fait une dabba pour nous deux, mais j'ai terriblement envie de la manger au plus vite. Ça te va ?_', me dit-il, amusé.

Je râle en peu pour la forme, mais je m'attable déjà, après avoir sorti la dabba de mon sac à dos, en trépignant d'impatience. Saajan revient avec deux assiettes et un verre d'eau, et nous commençons à manger en silence. Saajan ne parle que quand il a vraiment quelque chose à dire, et je suis souvent perdue dans mes pensées, donc nous parlons peu. Malgré tout, le simple fait d'être ensemble nous suffit, et je me sens heureuse, même si aujourd'hui ne s'y prête pas vraiment.

Nous attrapons en même temps le dernier chapati, et Saajan rigole doucement en me disant de la prendre. Mon éducation voudrait que je lui laisse, mais ce n'est pas comme si je me gênais beaucoup avec lui. Je l'attrape et sauce une dernière fois les aubergines dans mon assiette. Je me surprends à avoir encore faim, et pense que décidément, la Moisson me fait avoir de bien étranges réactions. Je vois depuis quelques minutes que Saajan cherche à prendre la parole, mais il n'ose pas. Sa gêne m'amuse, alors que je remarque qu'il me considère maintenant comme une adulte.

Je n'ai que treize ans, mais effectivement les gens ont désormais du mal à me voir comme une enfant. Beaucoup me font la réflexion que j'ai vraiment l'air d'une adulte. S'ils pouvaient arrêter ça m'arrangerait, mais dans leurs têtes c'est un compliment. Seulement, pour moi, c'est une vraie malédiction. Je suis contente d'être mature, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voulais le devenir. Je voudrais tellement retourner à ma vie tranquille, et aller jouer dans les bois avec mes amis. Mais tous m'ont certainement déjà oubliés, et ma vie n'a de tranquille qu'une vague apparence tachée de fausseté.

Saajan me sort de mes pensées après s'être raclé discrètement la gorge :

- Comment… euuuh… tu te sens…? Plutôt bien ? Me demande-t-il laborieusement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être touchée par tout le tact qu'il met dans ces paroles, lui d'habitude si peu regardant pour les interactions sociales.

- Et bien, j'ai presque tout oublié de la Moisson précédente, donc je n'ai pas d'objet de comparaison mais… je pense que ça va. Comment tu me trouves, toi ? Je lui demande malicieusement.

Il pince ses lèvres d'un petit air gêné après avoir entendu ma question piège, et il répond calmement :

- Tu me sembles assez… apaisée. Ta voix ne tremble presque pas. Si ce n'est pour ton incroyable appétit, je pourrai même dire que tu as l'air totalement détendue, me répond-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, en pensant que Saajan trouve toujours les mots qui vont bien.

- Que veux-tu, je suis une jeune adolescente en pleine croissance ! J'ai besoin d'énergie moi ! Je lui réponds, en tapant mon poing sur mon torse. Mais franchement, j'ai vraiment l'air… détendue ?

- Oui, je pense, me répond-il calmement. Tu étais peut-être trop occupée à manger, mais tu n'as pas touché ta tresse une seule fois depuis une demi-heure. C'est super je trouve, me répond-il, un peu gêné par tant d'effusion de sentiments.

Un grand sourire éclaire mon visage en lui répondant, et je me surprends même à faire de l'humour sur mes tocs :

- Quel observateur, Saajan ! En réalité, c'est parce que mes mains sentent trop l'aubergine, et si je les passe dans mes cheveux… Enfin bref. Je deviendrais folle ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai laissé ma tresse tranquille depuis tout à l'heure. Quel progrès, je m'exclame, souriante.

- Et en général… Comme ça se passe ? Reprend-il, un peu gêné.

Je perds un peu mon sourire en entendant sa question, mais après tout Saajan est la seule personne avec qui je peux parler de mes tocs librement.

- Ben… je commence en soupirant. Ça dépend des jours. Enfin, ça dépend plutôt des moments. Du temps que rien ne me stresse… Mais bon, c'est un peu en dents de scies en ce moment. On verra bien plus tard… A vrai dire... J'aurais envie de retourner à l'école, mais Papa dit que c'est peut-être un peu trop tôt.

J'observe Saajan à la dérobée sous ma frange, et je me risque :

- Tu en penses quoi… toi ?

- C'est toi qui vois, Virtua. Personne ne te connait mieux que toi. Si tu as envie, vas-y. Même si cela ne se passe pas comme tu veux… tu auras essayé. Tu sais, ma mère disait souvent que les mauvais trains mènent parfois à la bonne gare. Ne te restreint pas à cause de tes tocs. Ne les ignore pas mais… Ne les laisse pas devenir plus importants que tes envies, d'accord ? Me dit-il gentiment.

Je reste un instant scotchée par toute sa tirade. Ces mots me touchent plus que je ne le voudrais, et pour une fois depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me comprend. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pendant un bon moment, et reste silencieuse un peu bêtement. Ironiquement, je triture frénétiquement ma tresse en réfléchissant. J'ai peur, mais il a raison. Je n'ai rien à perdre après tout… enfin, à part ma santé mentale. Marian ne ressuscitera jamais, donc moi-seule peut régler cette situation. Je prends une grande inspiration et lui répond :

- OK, c'est noté. Je verrai ce que je peux faire, Monsieur, j'essaye de plaisanter, même si cela n'est que moyennement convaincant. Malgré tout, il rigole et reprend la parole :

- Il n'y a aucune bonne ou mauvaise façon de gérer un deuil. Quand ma femme est morte, je me suis éloigné de tout le monde. Maintenant, je le regrette, mais je suis déjà vieux, et je ne peux plus rien y faire. Toi, tu es jeune, même très jeune, et je ne veux pas te voir comme ça quand tu auras mon âge. Je sais que tu es en colère contre tout le monde mais… Ça te passera. Ne te laisse pas sombrer. Continue d'avancer, même si tu trébuches souvent. Finit-il, les yeux brillants, regardant au loin.

Je me rends compte que je pleure moi aussi, et cela me fait du bien. Je n'ai pas laissé mes larmes couler depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, je pense que je suis un peu surprise du fait qu'elles coulent toutes seules. Je renifle, et croise les yeux de Saajan. Je sais que c'est trop cliché, mais nous nous comprenons rien qu'en faisant cela. J'essuie rapidement mes larmes avec le bas de mon t-shirt, et commence et ranger la dabba. C'est bientôt l'heure de la Moisson, et je ne veux pas me stresser en me mettant en retard.

Saajan m'aide, les yeux toujours un peu mouillés, et je pose mon sac sur mes genoux après avoir tout rangé. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire pour finir cette conversation. Si jamais je suis tirée au sort… Comment le remercier sans m'embarrasser ? Je pose doucement mes bras sur l'accoudoir de ma chaise, alors que Saajan triture un papier qui trainer et le plie de façon à former un magnifique éléphant. J'oublie soudain toutes mes réflexions et pousse un petit cri ravi. Il lève les yeux pour me regarder, et me tend l'éléphant en papier :

- Tient, je te le donne si tu veux. Qui sait, peut-être un jour arrivera-tu à voir un éléphant ?

Je lui arrache pratiquement des mains en le remerciant, et il m'annonce que nous partons. En effet, la papeterie est presque déserte alors que nous rentrons dans le bâtiment. Saajan va poser un dossier sur son bureau, et nous nous mettons en marche vers l'Hôtel de Ville après avoir salué les employés. Certains m'ont même souhaités bonne chance pour la Moisson. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser sarcastiquement que dans notre district, les 'Bonne chance' n'ont sûrement pas la même signification que dans ceux qui abritent des carrières. Je pousse un petit soupir en marchant tranquillement à côté de Saajan, et me souhaite à moi aussi bonne chance pour tout à l'heure.

* * *

><p>Nous arrivons dans les premiers, et Saajan se dirige vers mes parents alors que je le suis. Mon père me serre dans ses bras, et ma mère me donne quelques dernières recommandations, après avoir discuté de quelques dossiers concernant la papeterie avec mon ami. Je sais que je ne devrais pas regarder les gens, puisque cela me stresse plus qu'autre chose, mais je jette quand même un regard à la dérobée aux premiers enfants installés dans les rangs.<p>

Certains triturent nerveusement leurs mains, leurs cheveux, d'autres jettent des coups d'œil angoissés vers l'estrade, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser sarcastiquement que pour une fois, je ne détonerai pas trop. Une grande fille dans le rang des seize ans me regarde soudain, et je détourne les yeux, gênée. Quand je remarque qu'elle continue de me fixer, je lui jette un petit regard discret, et remarque qu'elle m'adresse un petit sourire. Je lui rends, un peu angoissée, et me tourne prestement vers mes parents. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, mais il s'agissait de la grande sœur d'un de mes… anciens amis. J'allais souvent chez eux, et elle se montre aujourd'hui encore gentille avec moi. Malgré tout, les interactions sociales en dehors de ma famille et Saajan me stressent beaucoup trop désormais, et je me garde bien d'aller lui parler, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque.

En repensant aux recommandations de Saajan, je me déçois un peu, et me retourne discrètement vers elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Je peste intérieurement en voyant qu'une amie l'a rejointe, mais je me promets fébrilement d'aller lui parler si je la croise une autre fois. Le temps est passé trop vite, et tous les enfants semblent être arrivés. Mon père prend une grande inspiration, un peu angoissé, et ma mère récupère mon sac à dos en me tendant un pansement. Saajan me tapote alors sur l'épaule, et je leur dit rapidement à tout à l'heure en allant faire le contrôle d'identité.

Le Pacificateur ne me jette même pas un regard, et se contente de piquer rapidement mon doigt en appelant le garçon derrière moi. Je me mords les lèvres, un peu angoissée, et rejoins précipitamment mon rang en prenant bien soin de ne regarder personne. Arrivée dans un endroit plutôt calme, je prends le pansement en le met autour de mon doigt, et remerciant silencieusement Maman. Si je suis tirée au sort, il faudrait absolument qu'elle vienne avec moi dans l'arène. Je souris tristement en pensant à cette éventualité, en me demandant ce qui me stresse le plus entre entendre mon nom et rester dans la foule encore longtemps. Si je suis tirée au sort, j'aurais au moins la chance de sortir de la foule, mais je me dis que monter sur une estrade est peut-être encore pire.

Notre hôte arrive enfin, l'air agacé, ayant envie d'en finir au plus vite. S'il n'aime pas ce travail, il n'avait qu'à pas le choisir. Les gens du Capitole m'énervent plus que tout. Ils peuvent obtenir tout ce qu'ils désirent en un claquement de doigt, et quand bien même, ils trouvent toujours le moyen de ne pas être satisfait. Ça me sidère.

Je n'écoute son discours que d'une oreille, plus concentrée à faire ralentir les battements de mon cœur qu'autre chose. J'ai un peu de mal à respirer, mais j'arrive à tenir bon en fermant les yeux. Soudain, je sens une main toucher mon épaule et je sursaute brusquement. J'entrouvre doucement mes paupières, et voit une fille qui avait l'habitude d'être dans toutes mes classes me regarder d'un air peiné. Mes sens se réveillent peu à peu, alors que j'entends la voix agacée de l'hôte m'appeler.

Je comprends ce qui se passe, je sais ce que je devrais faire… mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors que j'ordonne à mes jambes de me porter jusqu'à l'estrade, un Pacificateur s'avance méchamment vers moi. J'entends un cri et reconnait la voix de mon père qui hurle au Pacificateur de ne pas me toucher. Celui-ci s'avance alors vers mon père, et ma mère, sentant le danger, s'interpose vivement entre eux. Cela s'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réfléchir, mais j'essaye de penser à la voix calme de Saajan, et mes jambes se mettent enfin en marche. Je sors lentement du rang, en fixant le micro pour avoir quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher.

J'entends les pas du Pacificateur s'éloigner derrière moi, et l'hôte me tend finalement la main pour m'aider à gravir les dernières marches. Ça doit être une mode, aujourd'hui. Il me place doucement à ses côtés, alors que personne ne dit un mot. Je compte jusqu'à treize sans m'arrêter, en touchant ma tresse nerveusement, mais je ne pleure pas. L'hôte me jette un coup d'œil, mais je n'arrive pas à voir son expression, et il passe finalement au tirage au sort des garçons sans demander d'applaudissements, ni de volontaires d'ailleurs.

J'essaye de regarder bien haut pour ne croiser aucun regard dans la foule, et je ferme les yeux. Ma tresse me fait désormais un peu mal quand je tire dessus, mais je m'en fiche. J'ai tellement envie que cela s'arrête. Pourtant, la voix grave de l'hôte retentit enfin en appelant le nom d'un garçon, et mes mains quittent ma tresse pour venir sur mes oreilles. Je garde les yeux désespérément fermés, alors que l'estrade vibre sous les pas de quelqu'un.

Je me sens affreusement nerveuse, alors que des éclats de voix se font entendre. La voix d'un garçon qui m'est inconnue se dispute avec notre hôte, et même si je ne comprends pas le sujet de la discussion, le bruit de leur rixe me parvient. Je me sens soudainement soulevée du sol, et j'ouvre les yeux, paniquée, alors que quelqu'un m'assoit sur la chaise de la mairesse et repart aussitôt. Plus abasourdie que stressée, je fixe celle-ci qui me regarde gentiment d'un air triste et se met debout devant moi, me cachant ainsi de la foule. Ce geste m'est incompréhensible, alors que les piaillements des oiseaux se mêlent au tonnerre d'applaudissement qui retentit pour ce que je pense être le garçon tiré au sort. Je ferme les yeux de nouveau, apeurée, même si je suis maintenant un peu plus rassurée que tout à l'heure.

* * *

><p>Je suis assisse dans la pièce réservée aux adieux, les pieds fermement ancrés au sol. La crise de tout à l'heure est passée, et même si je sens mon cœur au bord de mes lèvres, je n'ai plus envie de m'arracher les cheveux. Mes parents entrent soudainement dans la pièce, les yeux rougis. Ils s'avancent maladroitement vers moi, se demandant surement si je les autorise à me prendre dans leurs bras. Je déteste les contacts physiques d'habitudes, mais mon cerveau me crie que ce sera peut-être la dernière fois, alors j'écarte les bras et m'avance vers eux.<p>

N'en pouvant plus, ils se précipitent vers moi et me soulèvent littéralement du sol. Ça aussi c'est une mode, aujourd'hui. Ma mère renifle discrètement alors que mon père pleure bruyamment sans aucune retenue, et je me laisse bercer par les bras de mes parents, comme une enfant. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je suis. Qui est l'abruti qui a décrété que l'on pouvait être tiré au sort à partir de douze ans ?! Des enfants. C'est ce que nous sommes. Même si nous vivons dans les districts… Nous n'avons rien d'un adulte.

Mon père prend soudainement la parole :

- Ton partenaire a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien… C'est un des seuls qui a remarqué que tu faisais une crise d'angoisse. Je ne peux pas te dire de lui faire confiance dans l'arène mais… Tu peux toujours t'appuyer sur lui avant le début des Jeux, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement, mon cerveau réfléchissant à cent à l'heure. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça pour moi ? Je me demande comment il a bien pu faire pour convaincre la mairesse de me laisser m'assoir sur sa chaise.

- C'est le fils de la mairesse, Soren. Tu te souviens de lui ? me demande gentiment ma mère en me lâchant.

Je hoche la tête, l'image d'un grand garçon à la peau foncée me venant à l'esprit. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de son visage, mais je crois me rappeler qu'il avait les yeux verts. Bon, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Mme Steinberg a bien voulu me céder sa place. Quelle malchance… C'est vrai que l'on oublie trop souvent que les enfants des maires et mairesses sont eux aussi éligibles, mais s'ils n'ont aucun tesserae à prendre.

Un coup se fait entendre à la porte, alors que mon père se retourne, affolé. J'essaye de faire mon habituel sourire-grimace, alors que le Pacificateur ouvre celle-ci. Mon père sanglote, et ma mère lève son poing fermement en me regardant. Je comprends en hochant la tête, et ils disparaissent tous les deux alors que Saajan apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Je le regarde avec une expression pincée, pressentant que la discussion qui va suivre sera surement très éprouvante pour moi. Il me fait assoir sur le canapé, en me demandant comment je vais. Je n'ai même pas la force de faire du sarcasme, et me contente de hausser les épaules silencieusement, les larmes aux yeux. Il hoche la tête avec un sourire rassurant, et défait ma tresse. Puis, avec des gestes lents, il la refait, en prenant grand soin à la tresser correctement. Je reste bouche bée d'étonnement, et ne peux m'empêcher de toucher le résultat quand il s'est retiré. Mes cheveux sont doux sous mes doigts, et ma tresse semble faite à la perfection.

Je le regarde interrogativement, alors qu'il prend mes mains dans les siennes et les ramènent devant lui en les serrant gentiment.

- Je sais que tu n'es plus une enfant mais… faisons un jeu, veux-tu ? Disons que si tu arrives à garder ta tresse comme cela sans la défaire jusqu'à la Parade, tu reviendras. D'accord ? C'est un grand challenge mais… Je crois en toi. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

Je le regarde avec l'envie d'éclater de rire, mais je fonds en sanglots à la place. Pour qui me prend-t-il ?! Je n'ai pas cinq ans franchement ! Malgré tout, ces mots font étrangement ressurgir une émotion enfantine que j'avais oubliée depuis longtemps. Je voudrais être une enfant à nouveau. Je voudrais vraiment croire que le fait que je ne défasse pas ma tresse jusqu'à la Parade puisse me porter chance.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais je saute dans ses bras, moi qui suit si réticente à toucher quelqu'un. Je renifle bruyamment sur son épaule, en tentant de graver son odeur dans ma tête. Il me serre fort, et touche ma tresse une dernière fois, alors que la porte s'ouvre. Le Pacificateur lui fait signe de sortir, et il s'exécute après un dernier sourire dans ma direction.

De nouveau toute seule, j'essaie de me calmer, et efface toute trace de larmes avec mon bras. Mes mains se dirigent machinalement vers ma tresse, mais je les mets sous mes fesses pour les arrêter avec un petit rire. La tâche ne va pas être facile, mais je ferai de mon mieux. je dégage une de mes mains, et attrape le petit éléphant en papier que j'avais glissé sous mon legging, en le ramenant devant mes yeux pour le regarder attentivement. Il est un peu froissé, mais l'on peut toujours aisément deviner la forme d'un éléphant.

Je le serre fermement entre mes doigts, et pousse un grand soupir en me ressaisissant. Je pense à Saajan, je pense à Maman, à Papa, et à Marian. Je pense à l'image imaginaire que j'ai d'un éléphant, en me promettant de revenir pour en voir un. Une de mes mains s'est dirigée vers mes cheveux, mais elle se contente de triturer le petit bout de la tresse calmement. Je prends cela comme un bon signe, et souris doucement. Je reviendrai.


End file.
